


樱桃树街7号

by charlotte_vesper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_vesper/pseuds/charlotte_vesper
Summary: 没有伏地魔，没有彼得我们假设他们都从霍格沃茨毕业了，并且住在麻瓜社区的同一栋楼James还没追到Lily（还要努力啊拍肩有Sirius/Mia，有卢唐情景喜剧部分借用fleabag设定
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Original Female Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	1. 01-07

01-07

01  
从霍格沃茨毕业之后，詹姆·波特去了魁地奇联队打球，莱姆斯·卢平在一家麻瓜书店当上了打工仔，西里斯·布莱克无所事事地“和麻瓜厮混”（用他母亲的话来说）。  
他们都决定住在樱桃树街7号的公寓楼里，这是麻瓜的住所，但是对巫师来说非常惬意，一楼是他们的同年校友米娅·巴特利所开的咖啡厅。  
顺带一提，莉莉·伊万斯也住在这儿，她住在3楼，3A，而咖啡厅的店主/唯一的服务生/唯一的厨子米娅·巴特利，住在3B。  
如果你好奇的话，詹姆住在2A，莱姆斯住在2C。  
西里斯住在2B。

02  
“我敢确定，”米娅干巴巴地开口，“你们三个去星巴克，只有詹姆不会被打出来——因为店员只会拼他的名字。”  
西里斯·布莱克坐在卡座上翘着二郎腿。“这就是为什么我从来不去星巴克。”  
端端正正坐在他旁边的莱姆斯举起手。“附议。”  
“对你们来说，这挺好的。”米娅哼了一声。  
詹姆在西里斯对面，同样吊儿郎当地翘着二郎腿。“你们说什么时候伊万斯才会愿意和我约会？”  
“你只是运气不好。”西里斯大言不惭，“我敢打赌，快了。”  
反正在他的时间观念里，一百年以后的事儿也是“快了”。米娅翻了个白眼。  
“她什么时候来吃饭？”詹姆焦急地看了一眼手上的腕表，“已经7点半了，圣芒戈儿科轮班还没结束吗？”  
莉莉·伊万斯自从在霍格沃茨毕业之后就去了圣芒戈的儿科当治疗师，不出意外地成为所有小病人的pick。因为忙于事业，她没有时间照顾自己的饮食起居，就和楼下的咖啡厅商量好每天供应一日三餐，按月付钱。  
“你最好问她。”米娅搅拌了一下炖好的牛肉。  
虽然这是咖啡馆，但它什么都有。从咖啡到果汁到各种点心三明治再到正餐。如果你要买酒的话，请用眼神暗示店主，她这儿也有，只是没有执照而已。  
“太香了。”西里斯深吸一口气。“米娅，你这里有牛肉吗？”  
米娅把锅盖盖上，关火。“抱歉，没有。”  
“你不能这样对我！”西里斯大叫。  
米娅耸耸肩，良心并没有痛。  
“那我要一杯香蕉奶昔。”西里斯继续说道。  
“五英镑，谢谢。”  
西里斯把五英镑拍在桌上，颇有财主大老粗的架势。“拿去。”  
米娅收了钱，一分钟之后就从吧台里拿出了一根香蕉和一杯牛奶，端到他面前。  
“我以为我点的是香蕉奶昔。”西里斯指出。  
“它们对你的胃来说是一样的，”米娅把空托盘收走。“不要浪费你的咀嚼能力。”

03  
“我来了，米娅。”莉莉推开咖啡厅的门，“抱歉，今天加班了一会儿。”  
她看也没有看波特那个角落，径直坐在吧台上。“好香啊，我们今天吃什么？”  
“牛肉。”米娅舀了红酒炖牛肉，再配上烤土豆、西蓝花浓汤和沙拉，一起放在托盘上端到她面前，还放了半个葡萄柚。  
“为什么是半个葡萄柚？”莉莉用手指点了点那半个白乎乎的葡萄柚。  
因为另外半个被我吃了。“这是根据你的食量设计的。”米娅微笑了一下。  
辛苦了一天的儿科实习医生已经开始吃土豆和牛肉了。“你真是太好了，米娅，你考虑得真周到。”  
“哈哈，过奖了。”米娅继续微笑。  
詹姆立刻凑到吧台上。“我要来一份和伊万斯一样的。”  
米娅头也不抬。“五十英镑。”  
“这么贵？”詹姆怪叫道。“我以为伊万斯一个月的伙食费也就几百英镑。”  
“这是提前预定的特制晚餐，”米娅冷漠地抱着胳膊，“吃不起就算了。”  
“当然吃得起！”詹姆壕气冲天地把五十英镑拍在吧台上，“给我来一份一模一样的。”  
莉莉皱着眉喝浓汤。“你没必要这么做，波特。”  
“我乐意！”詹姆大声地表态。  
“你的晚餐，慢用。”米娅把一份同样的食物端到了詹姆面前，抽走了五十英镑，放进收银台里。

04  
“米娅，米娅——”西里斯一边在笔记本电脑上敲敲打打一边大声呼唤道。  
“警告你，西里斯·布莱克，不要在我读伍尔夫的时候打断我。”米娅把书合上。  
某人继续大喊。“我想要咖啡，加奶，不加糖，谢谢。”  
“抱歉，没有。”  
“什么？”他问道。  
“我说——抱歉，没有。”  
“你是认真的吗？”西里斯大喊，眼睛依旧没有离开电脑屏幕。  
“哦，我有一个主意，”米娅拿出一包咖啡豆和一杯热水，“要不你自己加工一下？你会用咖啡机的，是吧？麻瓜研究学应该讲过这个。”  
“米娅·巴特利！”西里斯从屏幕上抬起眼。  
“嗯哼？”米娅耸耸肩。  
西里斯拍桌。“看在梅林的份上，为什么你总是这样的服务态度？”  
米娅也拍桌。“看在梅林的份上，为什么你总是在咖啡馆里写东西？”  
“我是个作家，当然要在咖啡馆里写冒险小说啦，”西里斯爱抚了一下自己的笔记本电脑，“这才有范儿。”  
“你写的那叫冒险小说？”米娅冷笑一声，战术后仰。  
“那你说我写的是什么？”西里斯气呼呼地坐回去。  
“我管它叫，”米娅清了清嗓子，“汤姆苏。”  
西里斯纠正道。“你不能因为小说最后主角总是化险为夷就管它叫汤姆苏，巴特利小姐。”  
“我从霍格沃茨毕业之后还拿了一个麻瓜大学的文学学位，我知道你写的是什么，”米娅扬起下巴，“男主角是个骚包的混蛋，无论到什么荒山野岭都能因为各种机缘巧合和打着引号的聪明才智活下来，然后还能抱得美人归。你告诉我，这不是汤姆苏是什么？”  
“这是老少皆宜的冒险故事！”西里斯挥舞着自己的笔记本电脑，“世界上的绝大部分人都喜欢这样。”  
“那是因为绝大部分人都没有脑子。”米娅拿出伍尔夫的《奥兰多》，翻到自己刚刚看的那一页。“不要在我看伍尔夫的时候打扰我，再次提醒你一遍，不然我就在你下次点的咖啡里加一勺97号汽油。”

05  
“米娅，你能帮我跟伊万斯传个话吗？”詹姆痛苦万分地抱着脑袋，“就问她，周末有没有空跟我一起看个电影？我会提前买好电影票和爆米花的，只要她肯来就行了。”  
店里已经打烊了，除了詹姆以外没有其他客人，他魁地奇训练回来总是很晚，难免的要吃点宵夜。  
“为什么你不自己问？”米娅把三明治推到他面前，“你还是能说话的，对吧？”  
“她上个礼拜开始就不愿意跟我说话了，”詹姆失落至极，举着三明治大吃特吃，“因为我给她送了一百支百合花，堆在她公寓门口。”  
米娅大吃一惊。“原来那个垃圾是你摆的？”  
“那是最高级的法国香水百合！”詹姆怒气冲冲地纠正道。  
“然而她不和你说话了。”米娅指出道。“可想而知，最高级的法国香水百合没什么用。”  
“唉！”詹姆叹了一口气，继续吃三明治，“总之，帮我问问吧。求你了，米娅。”  
米娅挥挥魔杖，指挥百洁布洗杯子。“一英镑。”  
“就只是让你传个话而已，”詹姆怪叫一声，“这也要钱？”  
米娅低下头开始摆弄刚洗好的高脚杯。“那我替她回答你，没空。”  
詹姆拿出一英镑拍在吧台上。“行了吧？”  
“一英镑不够，”米娅抬起头，“两英镑。”  
詹姆满头问号。“你不要欺人太甚！”  
米娅耸耸肩，把詹姆吃完的盘子收进水槽里。“这不是我的错。通货膨胀。你知道这是什么，对吧？”  
“好，两英镑就两英镑。”詹姆又拿出一英镑。  
“我帮你去问问。”米娅把钱收进口袋里，“明天早上问，怎么样？”  
詹姆感觉自己快要瘫痪了。“行吧，求求您了。”  
米娅清清嗓子。“明天早上本来应该收三英镑的，两英镑是友情价了。”

06  
“早上好，米娅！”莉莉七点就出现在了底楼的咖啡厅，“今天的早餐是什么？”  
“加了火腿的鸡蛋，拿铁，全麦面包。”米娅把食物端了出来，“慢用。”  
然后她就继续缩回柜台里看书了，早上一定要读托尔斯泰，提神醒脑。  
米娅突然想起自己忘了什么事，抬起头。“对了，如果波特邀请你去看电影，你会是什么反应？”  
莉莉狐疑地看着米娅。  
“哦，我最近在创作一部小说，”米娅若无其事地耸耸肩，“小说里的女主角要拒绝一个混蛋——”  
“那可能会说，”莉莉思索着，把面包泡进拿铁里，“我这辈子都不会和他去看电影！”  
“好的。”米娅低下头，拿出手机开始编辑短信。  
“她说她这辈子都不会和你去看电影，詹姆。”  
詹姆的回复下一秒就来了。“不可能！！！！！！ ”  
可怜的男人。米娅把手机按灭，开始继续看书。  
过了两秒钟，她的手机又震动了一下。“再帮我问一遍。我给你三英镑。”  
米娅回复“你最好说话算话”，然后飞快地抬起头。“如果那个混蛋追着女孩问了第二遍呢？”  
“那就——”莉莉苦思冥想了一会儿，“让他别烦，立刻闭嘴。”  
然后她拿起叉子，开始吃热气腾腾的鸡蛋卷。  
米娅低下头，开始编辑短信。“她希望你立刻闭嘴。”  
“噢——我受伤了——”詹姆高分贝的鬼哭狼嚎从楼上传来，整栋楼都震了震，住在四楼的两个麻瓜为此说出了两声响亮的咒骂。  
“怎么回事？”莉莉看了一眼天花板，“不管了，我要先去上班了。再见，米娅。”  
“再见，莉莉。”米娅挥挥魔杖，把脏盘子都“清理一新”，哦对了，她决定待会儿就去问詹姆拿三英镑。

07  
“米娅，这里还有吃的吗？”从书店下班的莱姆斯推开咖啡馆的门。  
“当然。”米娅放下手里的美妆杂志，“你要什么？”  
“有什么吃什么，我不挑食。”莱姆斯在吧台边坐下。  
“芝士花菜，鳕鱼排，烤面包，番茄浓汤。”  
“好的，谢谢你。它们听上去很美味。”  
看看这态度。简直满分。  
米娅把食物分门别类地端到了他面前，莱姆斯饿极了，津津有味地吃起来。咖啡馆里唯一的工作人员端了一杯柠檬水坐在柜台里，开始了她的保留节目——对莱姆斯吐槽詹姆和西里斯。  
“我觉得他们都不是人，”米娅喝了一口柠檬水，慢悠悠地说道，“他们简直像是野生动物的某种变异。”  
莱姆斯吃着香喷喷的鳕鱼排。“嗯……他们只是有一点——”他没有说下去，而是耸了耸肩。  
“幼稚、冲动、狂妄、自大，脑子还不太好使。”米娅帮他补充完整了。  
“我不否认他们确实有一点。”莱姆斯切了一块鱼排放进嘴里。  
米娅耸耸肩，喝光了杯子里的水。  
詹姆·野生动物一号·波特推开咖啡馆的门，垂头丧气地走进来。“伊万斯拒绝了我的礼物。”  
“意料之中，詹姆，”米娅抱着胳膊，“节哀顺变。”  
“你觉得这个礼物有什么不好的地方吗？”詹姆从帆布袋子里拿出一个白色的用花扎出来的莉莉的肖像，“多么美观又有意义——”  
米娅瞪着这份可怕的礼物，莱姆斯忍住不做任何评价，不敢直视地移开视线，埋头就着番茄浓汤吃面包和花菜。  
“米娅，请给我一点信心，”詹姆看莱姆斯忙着吃饭，转向她，“形容一下这个礼物有多可爱吧。”  
米娅深吸一口气。“他妈的。”  
“你说什么？”詹姆跳了起来，“你有一个文学学位，表达喜爱的时候只会爆粗口吗？”  
“可能我学的是民俗文学。”米娅说道，“还有，我没有在表达喜爱，我在表达我此刻无力吐槽的心情。”  
“那你换个词形容一下喜爱怎么样？”詹姆提议道，“换个更高级的。”  
米娅清清嗓子，掷地有声地说道：“操他妈的。”  
詹姆放弃了米娅，转向莱姆斯。“请给我一点信心，月亮——”  
莱姆斯飞快地站了起来，直接把吃光了的盘子端去了后厨。“我吃好了顺便把盘子洗了吧太感谢你了米娅。”  
詹姆：“……脸。”


	2. 8-11

08-11

08  
“米娅，米娅——”西里斯坐在卡座里大喊。  
“不要在我读加缪的时候打断我。”米娅把手里的《局外人》愤愤地合上。  
西里斯露出牙疼的表情。“抱歉，谁？”  
“加缪。阿尔贝·加缪，A-l-b-e-r-t C-a-m-u-s。”  
“没听过他。”西里斯继续在自己的手提电脑上敲敲打打。  
“行吧，毕竟你是个——”米娅讽刺地耸耸肩，“畅销书作家。”  
“说到我的新书，”西里斯来劲了，“它卖得可好了，大家都喜欢它。我的编辑跟我发邮件说第一批已经脱销了，印刷厂在加印第二批，电子书也已经上市了，亚马逊kindle的首页还帮我免费打了广告。”  
挺好的。这多了一个我以后敲诈你的理由。米娅抱着胳膊。“恭喜你，西里斯。”  
西里斯丝毫不知道自己在未来会面临什么，喜滋滋地说道。“你知道我在书里写了什么吗？”他从口袋里变出一本崭新的小说书递给米娅，“查理·康诺，一个勇敢机智的冒险家，发现一个长期住在加拿大的科学家朋友意外身亡而前往了尼亚加拉大瀑布，试图寻找出朋友遇害的真相——顺带一提，这本送你了。”  
这是一本包装非常浮夸的书，封面基本上是水蓝色为背景加上一个高大男人的剪影，还有一根登山手杖。  
“《查理·康诺探险记之瀑布惊情》，”米娅读出了这个让她尴尬得脸酸的书名，往旁边一看，“作者S.布莱克。”  
“你知道的，本来我想给自己起个笔名的，但我的编辑坚持认为’大脚板’不合适，他说这听上去像是笑话小报作者——虽然我觉得这没什么不好的。他说如果我坚持用’大脚板’就不让我出版，我只好用自己的真名了。”西里斯翘着二郎腿，“真名也不赖，是吧？大丈夫行不改名坐不改姓。”  
反正布莱克这个姓烂大街得不行，把他那个过于风骚的名字隐去之后，就显得很普通了。  
“行吧。”米娅干巴巴地说道。  
晚上，莱姆斯从书店下班，饥肠辘辘地赶去咖啡厅吃晚餐。他感觉自己也快成了咖啡馆的固定客源，米娅给他的开价总是很便宜，比如一顿晚饭只要2英镑。莱姆斯经常过意不去，只好帮她洗洗碗刷刷盘子。  
米娅给他递来了一盘牛肉，莱姆斯饿得前胸贴后背，用刀叉飞快地切着烤牛肉，突然发现吧台上躺着一本《查理·康诺探险记之瀑布惊情》。“你也有这本书，西里斯送的吗？”  
“当然。”米娅转而问道，“还要浓汤吗？这里还有一点蘑菇浓汤。”  
“好啊，谢谢你。”莱姆斯接过汤碗，“话说，西里斯的这本书写得怎么样？我还没开始读。”  
“我只读了第一章就读不下去了，莱姆斯，”米娅翻了个白眼，“现代文学已死。”

09  
西里斯·布莱克有个良好的习惯，早上沿着泰晤士河晨跑十英里，晚上再沿着河道夜跑十英里，米娅称之为“遛狗”。  
这解释了为什么他有时候是第一个到咖啡馆里报道的，比莉莉还要早。  
“米娅，我要香蕉奶昔！”他推开咖啡馆的门，坐在那个他心爱的卡座上，打开手提电脑。  
“抱歉，没有香蕉奶昔。”米娅站在柜台里拿着毛巾擦手。  
“那你这儿有什么？”西里斯问道。  
“西里斯，你已经是一条成熟的大狗了，”米娅叹了一口气，“该学会自己去宠物店里买狗粮了。”  
“拜托，你真的了解阿尼玛格斯吗？”西里斯炸毛了，“我现在没有变身就不吃狗粮！”  
“你可以叫得再大声一点，”米娅提醒道，“这样魔法部派来抓你去注册阿尼玛格斯的人会跑得快一点。”  
“我可不会去注册。”西里斯哼了一声，伸了个懒腰，“在他们面前，我才不会承认我是阿尼玛格斯。”  
米娅给自己倒了一杯柠檬水。“如果有偿的话，我愿意当举证证人。”  
“你不可以这样！”西里斯大声嚷嚷道，“我们这么多年的情分，你——”  
米娅冷漠地打断了他。“我们没有情分。”  
西里斯看上去还想反驳，但莉莉适时地打开了门。“嗨，米娅，早上好。”  
“吞拿鱼黄瓜三明治，拿铁，一个小苹果。”米娅把一个再生纸袋递给莉莉。  
“谢谢你。”莉莉接过纸袋。  
詹姆大摇大摆地走了进来，大家都知道他是冲着莉莉来的。在没有训练的日子，詹姆绝对不会在上午起床，地震海啸火山爆发也不可能。  
“早上好，伊万斯。”詹姆穿着一身一看就很贵的Polo衫和卡其裤，“请问你什么时候有空——”  
“没空，波特。”莉莉背着挎包想要去上班，“抱歉，我该去上班了。”  
“我可以送你去，”詹姆连忙表态，“我有世界上最快的飞行扫帚。”  
“噢，”莉莉应了一声，挑了挑眉，“希望你还记得什么是《保密法》。”  
“我当然记得，”詹姆露出一个有点做作的笑容，“但我有隐身斗篷，这不是问题，麻瓜不可能发现我们。”  
“哇呜，太浪漫了。”西里斯坐在卡座上鼓掌，米娅直接剥开一根香蕉塞进他嘴里。  
西里斯开始大肆咀嚼着香蕉。  
“听上去你的扫帚很酷，但我更喜欢麻瓜的交通工具。”莉莉冷淡地说道。  
“这——这也不是问题。”詹姆朝西里斯飞快地使了个眼色，对方马上把摩托车钥匙丢了过去，那个可怜的摩托车钥匙飞过小半个咖啡馆，被詹姆一把接住。  
“你看，麻瓜的交通工具，”詹姆得意洋洋地晃了晃车钥匙。“并且我保证，这绝对是世界上最酷的摩托车。”  
米娅开始站在吧台里一边看他们扯皮一边吃切成小块的三明治，西里斯眼疾手快地抢了一块塞进嘴里，还举起她的马克杯，喝光了她的水。  
恶！米娅觉得自己待会儿会用消毒水洗这个杯子。  
最好洗两次。  
莉莉深吸一口气。“事实上，我更喜欢麻瓜的公共交通。波特，别努力了，哪怕你买来了地铁，我也是不会坐的。”  
“为什么？”詹姆大声地问，“难道你就这么讨厌我吗？”  
“你知道吗，波特，”莉莉剥开吞拿鱼三明治外面的保鲜纸，狠狠地咬了一口（看在梅林的份上，她快饿死了），“每次和你身处一室的时候，我都感觉我被你过于膨胀的自我挤得无法呼吸，更不要提坐同一辆车了，同一列车都不行。”  
詹姆非常受伤地站在原地，双手捧心。  
莉莉拿着三明治，背着包，飞快地离开了咖啡厅。她快要迟到了，今天她上午还要做一场儿科手术的一助。  
西里斯飞快地动着嘴，趴在吧台边上吃完了米娅盘子里所有的三明治，问。“伊万斯她刚刚说了什么？我没听清楚。”

10  
事实证明，詹姆·波特真的是个名人，一些他的狂热粉丝居然追到了樱桃树街里来想要蹲他。鉴于进公寓楼需要门禁卡，他们只能在咖啡馆里坐着。  
这没什么不好的。对米娅来说。  
“请问有什么可以帮你们的吗？”米娅走近一桌正在窃窃私语的巫师，她在十米之外就听见他们在说什么“魁地奇联队”、“追球手”，十有八九是来蹲詹姆的。  
“啊，是这样的——我们想看看这里的菜单。”一个看上去三十来岁的胖胖的男巫说道，他一直在动肩膀，可能是不适应穿衬衫。  
“嗯，我也想看看菜单。谢谢。”坐在他对面的女巫说道，穿着至少样式过气三十年的连衣裙。  
“请。”米娅抽出一本递了过去，压低了声音，“你们是来这里找人的吗？”  
“嗯……是的。”男巫神秘兮兮地说道，“请问有没有一个戴眼镜的头发乱乱的年轻男人经常来这里？”  
“啊，你说詹姆吗？”米娅故作惊讶地说道，“我们以前在霍格沃茨是同学！”  
“这就好办了！”女巫惊喜至极，“我们是他的球迷，想来这里碰碰运气。既然你也是巫师，我们会好沟通很多。”  
“是啊，我从来没有和麻瓜说过话。”男巫也跟着松了一口气。“坐出租车差点要了我的命。”  
米娅敷衍地点点头，没空跟他们兜圈子。“请问你们要来点什么下午茶吗？”  
男巫翻了翻菜单。“嗯……这里没有黄油啤酒？”  
“这是麻瓜街区的咖啡馆，约翰。”女巫提醒道。  
米娅笑了笑。“如果你们是奔着他来的——”米娅想到后厨还有两个再不吃就要开始烂的猕猴桃，“詹姆·波特曾经点过加巧克力碎屑和肉桂的猕猴桃奶昔，他的隐藏菜单，9.99英镑一杯。”  
事实上，哪怕有人押着詹姆来对质，他也记不得自己有没有喝过加巧克力碎屑和肉桂的猕猴桃奶昔。  
“啊，那我要来一份！”男巫立马说道。  
女巫点点头。“我也是。”  
“好的，两份加巧克力碎屑和肉桂的猕猴桃奶昔。”米娅飞快地在小本子上写道，“还有这个，”她指着苹果派，“詹姆·波特同款，他近期的最爱。”  
其实只是因为后厨还有两块苹果派，看上去今天是卖不掉了。詹姆来这里十次的话，大概吃过一次这个。所以这个也能算同款。并且他们下次再来的话，米娅还能推销别的给他们，她可以说：詹姆·波特的“近期最爱”一直会变。没有人可以一直顶着一样东西吃，对吧？  
“嗯……这个价格。”女巫有点牙疼。“你确定苹果派要29英镑一块？”  
“是这样的，”米娅飞快地考虑了一下，“如果你们同时点加巧克力碎屑和肉桂的猕猴桃奶昔和苹果派，这就是詹姆·波特套餐，优惠价36英镑。”  
“那好吧。我们各来一份套餐。”男巫下定决心。  
“好的，谢谢惠顾。”米娅去后厨用搅拌机做了猕猴桃奶昔，在上面撒上巧克力碎屑和肉桂粉，又把苹果派放进烤箱里加热了一下，给他们端了出来。“慢用。”  
“你这里怎么买单？”女巫问道。  
“是这样的，”米娅清清嗓子，“信用卡，支票，汇票，移动支付，现金，巫师货币，这些都可以。但如果你用麻瓜的外币或者巫师货币结算，要算5%的服务费。”  
“我很庆幸我们换了足够多的英镑。”女巫打开皮包。  
看样子他们是看球时会坐VVIP的大佬。米娅后悔自己没有从他们身上敲诈走更多的钱。  
米娅怎么也没想到，这个咖啡馆居然还能迎来西里斯·布莱克的书粉。一卡座四个大老爷们儿，胡子拉碴，一人手里一本《查理·康诺探险记之瀑布惊情》，年龄看上去像二十多，像三十多，也像四十多。反正她猜不出年龄。  
莫非还是中年男粉？西里斯果然是男频作家，有失远迎，有失远迎。  
他们挥挥手，米娅走了过去。“请问你们要来点什么？”  
“这里就是布莱克先生在书里提到过的咖啡馆吧？”其中一个男人哗哗地翻开书，“樱桃树街7号。”  
米娅浑身一僵。她丝毫不知道那个杀千刀的居然在书里提到了这个咖啡馆。“嗯……是的。这里就是樱桃树街7号。”  
“在布莱克先生的书里，查理·康诺在这儿遇到了一个黑头发的漂亮姑娘。”坐在他对面的男人说道，“他们在这里喝咖啡吃蛋糕。”他打量了一下米娅，“我的上帝啊，他找的原型可能就是你！”他翻开四周卷起的小说书，“黑头发，高个子，还是个咖啡店服务生！”  
米娅握紧了拳头。好极了，西里斯·布莱克。每天在手提电脑前捣鼓捣鼓，胆子倒是真的不小。  
“所以布莱克先生来过这里吗？我想一定是的！”另一个男人看上去有点期待，“请描述一下，他是什么样的人。”  
“布莱克先生？我不确定我见过他……嗯，我想起来了！我见过他，一个似乎姓布莱克的人——我不确定是不是他——但他偶尔会来这里喝咖啡顺便写东西，”米娅扬了扬眉毛，“看上去九十多岁了，体重大概能有300磅，秃顶，脸上都是老年斑，瞎了一只眼。噢，如果你们见到他的话，也会对他印象深刻的，他走路有点不方便，可能腿也瘸了，或者他的两条腿都是假肢，我倾向于相信后者，因为他走起路来像一只棕色的巨型水母。”  
“噢，怪不得他的书这么风趣幽默，”男人拍了拍桌子，“都是年岁的积累！”  
“还有他因为外貌和身体缺陷而经受的歧视和痛苦，”坐在他边上的男人点头，感动得几欲落泪，“这些促使他进行深度思考！”  
“所以他创造出了这么多令人快乐的章节！”坐在他们对面的男人感慨道，“我可真想敬他一杯！”  
米娅努力忍住不去吐槽的冲动。“所以你们要来点什么？布莱克先生同款？”  
“好嘞！”一卡座的四个男人高声说道，“请给我们推荐一些他点过的食物。”  
让我想想后厨还有什么，顺便清一下库存。米娅顿了顿。“维也纳咖啡，爱尔兰奶酒布朗尼，朗姆酒香草冰淇淋，黑啤酒巧克力蝴蝶脆饼，瑞士火腿配油橄榄，腌渍挪威三文鱼，这些他都点过。”  
哦。似乎冰箱里还有一些草莓，这玩意容易坏，要快点推销出去。米娅装出恍然大悟的神情。“对了，还点过加了杏仁甜酒的白糖草莓。”  
加各种酒的目的是为了漫天要价。  
“帮我们都来一份！”那一桌男粉豪迈地挥手。  
“好的，稍等。”米娅点点头，去后厨挥挥魔杖把食物加工一下，端了出来。  
“你觉得他下一本书什么时候会出？”其中一个男人在米娅上菜的时候问。  
“我简直不能太期待了，他的书棒极了，”另一个男人说道，往自己嘴里塞了一块爱尔兰奶酒布朗尼，“噢。太好吃了。”  
“谢谢喜欢，这里的食物一直都是物超所值的，不过我也不知道他什么时候会出下一本书，”米娅微笑着把黑啤酒巧克力蝴蝶脆饼和加了杏仁甜酒的白糖草莓端上桌，“布莱克先生不太和我说话，是个沉默寡言的老人。”  
不可能出了，今天晚上就是他的死期。  
正好西里斯遛完自己回来。“米娅，我饿死了！”他坐在吧台边上，甩甩自己刚洗过的头发，“有什么吃的吗？”  
“你看到那一桌客人了吗？”她努努下巴，“他们把我所有的库存都吃完了。”  
“我的天哪！”西里斯感叹了一声，“那可怎么办？我吃什么？”  
米娅从收银台里抽出二十英镑。“拿着它，去两个街区外的Mark&Spencer给自己买点吃的，你会用谷歌地图吗？啊，会的，那就好，”她停顿一下，“记得帮我带点苹果回来，我突然想帮你做个烤苹果。”  
又名，爱心毒苹果。

11  
“所以他们在聊什么？”跑腿回来的西里斯坐在吧台边上，听着卡座里四个男人热火朝天的聊天，“一个300磅的胖子？”  
米娅正在埋头认真准备她的毒苹果。“确切地说，一个体重300磅的九十多岁的胖子，秃顶，脸上有老年斑，瞎了一只眼，腿也不太好，可能瘸了，也可能两条腿都是义肢。”  
“噢，太可怜了，”西里斯摇摇头，“梅林保佑他。”  
“是的，梅林保佑他。”米娅把撒上辣椒粉的烤苹果递给他。  
“谢谢你，米娅。”西里斯拿起叉子吃了一块，浑身抽搐地向后倒去，不省人事。  
“怎么回事？”那一卡座上的男人回过头，就看见一个年轻小伙像死蟑螂一样地躺在地上。  
“我不知道，”米娅无辜地眨眨眼，“可能是嗑嗨了。我待会儿就叫警察把他带走。”


	3. 12-14

12-14

12

“幸好我准备了粪石，解毒用的那种。”莱姆斯松了一口气。  
“我不懂你为什么要救他。”米娅抱着胳膊。“他死了对我们来说都是解脱。”  
莱姆斯喝了一口热咖啡。“慈悲为怀，米娅。”  
“抱歉，做不到。”米娅谢绝了他递来的咖啡，“他居然把我写进书里。”  
“事实上，我们都在西里斯的书里。”莱姆斯翻开西里斯的著作，“如果你读完的话，会发现里面有一个总是在关键时刻出主意的书店店员，那是我。”  
“那么詹姆呢？”米娅问道。  
“查理·康诺最好的朋友，全世界最棒的球员，富家子，坐拥家财无数。”莱姆斯翻到那几页指给米娅看，“顺带一提，伊万斯也在这本书里……但是写得不太明显，以至于我不太确定。”  
米娅吃了一惊。“什么？她是什么样的？”  
莱姆斯看上去有点难以启齿。“可能因为詹姆太想追到莉莉了，西里斯在这本书里直接给查理·康诺的那个朋友加了个红头发的太太，以及，在西里斯的笔下，她脾气不是很好。”  
“得了吧。”米娅恶狠狠地说道，“让他在床上自生自灭。等莉莉知道了这件事，想杀死他的人就不止我一个了。”  
“米娅，我劝你最好还是留在这里照顾他，”莱姆斯笑了，打开门，“你看。”  
西里斯四仰八叉地躺在自己的大床上，左手一只柴犬抱枕，右手一只哈士奇抱枕，被子裹得紧紧的。“孩子们——你们的妈妈居然要害死我——”  
“我没有两个狗儿子！”米娅咬牙切齿，“还有，我在你的苹果里放的只是辣椒粉和泻药！”  
下一秒，西里斯突然抱着肚子从床上弹起来，像一条鱼似的蹦得老高。“失陪，我要去洗手间了！”  
他飞快地窜到了洗手间，贴心的莱姆斯已经在里面摆了足足两卷纸。  
“可怜的西里斯，”莱姆斯摇摇头，“我希望他不至于今晚睡在里面。”

13  
“我感觉自己被掏空了——”西里斯坐在吧台边上，奄奄一息地吃着加了火腿丁的燕麦粥，“字面意义上的那种。”  
“西里斯，这意味着什么？”莱姆斯坐在他旁边，面前摆着一杯热茶，语重心长地说道，“以后在小说里写米娅要经过她同意。”  
“我以为我写得没有那么明显。”西里斯感觉自己无辜至极。  
米娅冷漠地瞪了西里斯一眼。  
“是没那么明显，”莱姆斯干巴巴地开口，拿起吧台上那本万恶的《查理·康诺探险记之瀑布惊情》，哗哗一翻，开始朗读，“那是个高个子的漂亮姑娘，长发乌黑，长圆形的眼睛也是黑色的，脸颊消瘦，眼神机敏又有些过度的警惕，虽然外表有些不够‘鲜艳’，但是查理一见到她就感觉自己的胃肠开始打结——”  
“感谢你莱姆斯，我要吐了。”米娅脸色发青。  
“好，我打住。”莱姆斯和颜悦色地盖上书，“非常抱歉引起你的不适，米娅。”  
“这是多么美丽的段落，”西里斯慢悠悠地评价道，“米娅，你一定后悔在我的烤苹果里加泻药了。”  
米娅深吸一口气，转向西里斯。“我确实后悔了，我该在你的烤苹果里加蟑螂药。”  
总之，第二天西里斯·布莱克又生龙活虎起来，抱着拉风的手提电脑在自己心爱的沙发卡座上开始敲敲打打，他说自己灵感如泉涌，打算开一篇新的小说，就叫《查理·康诺探险记之毒苹果》。  
如果西里斯不死，那么米娅感觉自己都快要死了。这都算什么事儿啊。  
“你不能再写那个咖啡店女招待了！”米娅咬牙切齿，“把她给我写死，听明白吗！”  
“如果你坚持的话。”西里斯打着新小说的大纲。  
米娅抱着胳膊。“对，我坚持。”  
“好，就把我可爱的女招待写死，但是咖啡店我要保留着，”西里斯试图摆出商量的语气，“它的整体风格和查理·康诺很配。”  
“……行吧，”米娅开始烧热水，她打算给自己泡杯茶，并且不介意用剩下的开水给大黑狗全身脱毛，“但是你必须把那个女招待写死。”

14  
那是一个礼拜六的夜晚，莉莉沮丧地走进樱桃树街7号的咖啡馆，没想到咖啡馆里居然还算有点生意。西里斯·布莱克正在角落的卡座里小声地打鼾，面前的笔记本电脑已经自动关机了，半杯冷透了的茶放在桌子中央；窗边坐着一对情侣，他们消耗了两杯热可可、一份烤鸡翅、一份洋葱圈、一个辣香肠蘑菇披萨、一份配上塔塔酱的炸鳕鱼、一份淋上了枫糖浆的薄饼和一整个苹果派，从布满泥点的背包和运动鞋来看，他们很可能刚刚从野外郊游回来并且没有带够食物；咖啡馆中间的小圆桌上坐着一家三口，男人正大肆咀嚼着薯条，女人在鬼鬼祟祟地刷手机（看那不安的神情很可能是在和外遇对象聊天），小女孩正在用吸管喝着草莓奶昔，手上还抱着毛茸茸的小恐龙，一个百无聊赖的家庭之夜。  
米娅抬起眼睛看了一眼站在门口的莉莉。“请问有什么可以帮到你的吗？”  
莉莉把皮包一丢，坐在高脚椅上。“你有酒吗？”  
“你问得太响了，”米娅左右环顾一周，“什么酒？”  
“都可以。”莉莉毛躁地捋了一把头发。  
米娅倒了半杯热气腾腾的红茶。“我可以把白兰地或者伏特加偷偷地加在你的茶里，这样别人就不会知道我这里在偷偷卖酒了。”  
看在梅林的份上，要是被罚款，她这半个月就白开张了。  
“没问题，就这么干！”莉莉思索道，“我想喝一杯——请给我加至少一半的白兰地。”  
米娅把加好料的茶递过去。“请慢用。”  
不出意外的话，五分钟之内，莉莉就会开始跟她倒苦水。  
莉莉端起杯子吨吨吨喝完了白兰地和红茶，把杯子扣在了桌上。“我的姐姐讨厌我。”  
“这不巧了么这不是，”米娅挑挑眉，“我的姐姐也讨厌我。”  
“我知道小时候我做错了，我知道错了，我当时不该偷偷看她的信，所以我试图和她修补关系，”莉莉捧着胸口，“但是她十二年如一日地恨我。”  
“那我比你厉害，”米娅面无表情地说道，“我姐姐恨了我不止十二年了，我从来不和她修补关系。”  
莉莉像是根本没有听见米娅说什么，径直说道。“我问她要不要去一家餐馆吃吃饭，她交了男朋友，一个——反正我不是很喜欢的人，”她深吸一口气，“然后她和她那个叫弗农的男朋友在吃晚餐的时候一直嘲笑我一年级带回去的青蛙卵。但我一年级暑假根本！没有！碰过！青蛙卵！”  
“哦，”米娅回忆了一下，“我上次见我姐姐是我从麻瓜大学毕业的时候——快半年前——她来参加我的毕业典礼。”  
“那么温馨。”莉莉沮丧地趴在吧台上。  
“她和我自拍了一百张，精修了十张，选了她最漂亮的那一张传到instagram账号上去，”米娅假笑了一下，“然而都不给我磨皮。”  
“她太过分了！”莉莉义愤填膺。  
米娅耸耸肩。“可能全天下的姐妹关系都这样，伊万斯。”  
“你姐姐为什么讨厌你？”莉莉撑着脑袋，“也是因为你去了霍格沃茨吗？”  
米娅思考了一下。“事实上，她看不起我。因为我去了霍格沃茨。”  
“什么？”莉莉难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，“你能去霍格沃茨，她居然看不起你？”  
米娅重新往莉莉的杯子里加了一半白兰地，这一杯可以算免费，只要她能快点闭嘴。看在上帝的份上，米娅感觉自己一点也不想谈论这个话题。  
她深吸一口气。“霍格沃茨毕业不能申请牛津和剑桥，她凭什么不能看不起我？”  
“但你从霍格沃茨毕业之后还申请到了很棒的大学！”莉莉说道，重新接过加了白兰地的茶，或者说加了茶的白兰地也可以。  
米娅叹了一口气。“在我家人眼里，牛津剑桥之外的都是野鸡大学。我有一个表舅去了圣安德鲁斯读哲学，被他们暗地里嘲笑了至少二十年。”  
“天呐。”  
“而我的姐姐奥莉薇亚，是世界上最让父母称心如意的孩子。”米娅换了一种夸张而毫无感情的语气，“她在牛津读了本科和硕士，在基金公司工作，擅长钢琴、小提琴、拉丁语，还会打女子曲棍球。如果不是晚生了十年，她甚至可以去竞争一下当威廉的王妃，女王都会对她满意的。”  
“噢。”莉莉举起杯子喝了一大口。  
米娅忍不住给自己也倒了一点白兰地。“她去参加我的毕业典礼，是想告诉所有人，她是个完美的姐姐。”

六个月前。  
米娅感觉自己尴尬得要命，她不是很喜欢学士服，也不喜欢学士帽，她觉得自己穿这个的时候很丑，眼妆也画得不怎么样，她总是很手残，眼影和眼线浓得像个夜总会舞女，还有唇膏的颜色也不太对，看上去像是老了十岁。  
等这一天过去就好了，反正没有人来和我合影。米娅拿着自己的毕业证书，坐在一大片毕业生里听校长致辞。这个老头子说个没完，她连打了三个哈欠，打算仪式结束就去补觉。  
奥莉薇亚是在这时候来的。  
仪式已经结束了，大家都在合影，笑得像一群疲倦的鸽子，奥莉薇亚突然出现了，头发打理成微卷，穿着精致的小礼服，妆容很精致，好像庆祝毕业的是她一样。  
米娅愣了愣。“我不知道你会来。”  
“我只有半小时。”奥莉薇亚看了看手机，“没错，半小时。”  
“然后你就会离开？”那可真是太棒了。米娅抱着胳膊。说实话，她宁愿一个人参加毕业典礼。  
“确切地说，一场竞标。”奥莉薇亚装出若无其事的口吻，“顺便，我还要把妈妈的礼物给你。”  
“什么礼物？”米娅希望不是一份心理咨询套餐。  
“我也不知道，礼物在车上，”奥莉薇亚耸耸肩。“还有，爸爸让我带来他的祝福，他也没空来，他说他为此很抱歉。”  
“哦。”这是意料之中的答案，米娅对此很接受，“那你可以帮我转告他，我觉得没关系？”  
“嗯哼。”奥莉薇亚从一看就很贵的皮包里小心翼翼地拿出自拍杆，把手机摆了上去，“现在，我们先来自拍吧。”  
她们在后来的一刻钟里一直在自拍，其实米娅不知道有什么好拍一百张的，拍个五六张意思意思就可以了，但奥莉薇亚对此非常热衷，米娅只好试图做出几个不一样的表情，但她感觉没什么大差别。  
然后奥莉薇亚站在角落里，开始头也不抬地修图，手势熟练极了。“我告诉了我所有的朋友，你申请了牛津的硕士，并且打算在gap year去赞比亚支教，教当地的孩子们英语。”  
“我没有？”米娅有点惊讶，“你记错了。”  
奥莉薇亚没有抬头。“是的，你没有。我们假装你有。”  
米娅抱着胳膊。她一刻也不想在这里待下去了。“因为你有牛津的本科和硕士学位，并且还是荣誉毕业生？”事实上，奥莉薇亚还去乌干达待了半年，担任的是大学生志愿者领队。  
奥莉薇亚没有搭理她，但米娅确定她听见了。十分钟之后，奥莉薇亚终于修了一张出来，看了看，准备再改动一下自己的下颌线条，她觉得自己最近有点胖了。“反正，米娅，你要跟上我们。”  
“你发了吗？我们的合影。”米娅忍住不耐烦地问道。  
“发了！”奥莉薇亚焦虑地说道，“如果在十分钟之内还没人点赞的话，我就删掉它重发一遍——啊，有人点赞了！”  
米娅无所事事地打开自己的手机，她基本不用Instagram，但账号还是有的。奥莉薇亚起码拍了一百张，但是她只在Instagram上发了一张自拍，米娅觉得照片上的自己丑极了，脸色暗淡，浓妆艳抹，还微张着嘴，简直像个在发呆的妓女，没有脑子的那种，怎么看都愚蠢至极。并且从这个角度看，她的脸大得不堪入目，体态也不怎么样，脖子还有点歪。  
再看看照片上的奥莉薇亚，她p掉了自己过大的腮帮（但是修出了很自然的弧度），脖子修得比自己的都细，还微微拉长了一些，奥莉薇亚一直不太满意自己的短脖子。除此之外，五官也都改得精细了不少，眼睛大了，鼻头明显变小了，笑容亲切而自然，皮肤泛着健康的光泽，毫无疑问，本来就不明显的痘印和雀斑也都消掉了。  
米娅目光上移，看到了奥莉薇亚发的文案。  
“和我最爱的妹妹❤️❤️❤️毕业快乐，米娅。”

他妈的。

“我和奥莉薇亚没什么过节，”米娅耸耸肩，“但是她讨厌我，我也讨厌她。”  
莉莉叹了一口气，喝光了杯子里的白兰地和红茶。  
在这时，詹姆走了进来。“伊万斯！”他惊喜地大叫了一声，以至于旁边一直在打鼾的西里斯·布莱克浑身一激灵，但是并没有醒。  
莉莉转过头。“请不要打扰我，波特。”  
“劳驾，米娅，”詹姆换了一种更深沉的嗓音，“请帮我来一份和伊万斯一模一样的饮料——我不知道她在喝什么。”  
米娅拿了一个洗过的杯子出来。“抱歉，售罄了。”  
“什么？没有了吗？”詹姆坐在吧台边上，还厚颜无耻地选择了一个莉莉旁边的位置。“那就……来一份马蒂尼吧，要加油橄榄。”  
“我该走了，波特。”莉莉抓着包，匆匆上楼。  
詹姆连忙站起来。“等等，伊万斯——”  
“嘭！”咖啡馆的门关上了。  
西里斯终于悠悠醒来，打了个哈欠，发现了他的好哥们坐在吧台边上，惊喜地问。“詹姆！你来找我玩吗？”  
“我又被伊万斯拒绝了，大脚板。”詹姆挪到了之前莉莉坐过的位置。  
“太惨了。”西里斯伸了个懒腰，“尖头叉子，你该精化一下你的追求方针了。”  
“等等，追求方针是什么东西？”米娅问道，她有一种不祥的预感。  
詹姆从口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的纸。“第一方针是，用真心打动她。”  
米娅只感觉自己牙一酸，差点直接抿掉自己的后槽牙。  
“第二方针是投其所好，”詹姆清清嗓子，“一切以伊万斯的爱好为中心。”  
米娅忍不住插嘴。“这就是你把垃圾堆得三楼走道里到处都是的借口？”  
“垃圾？那不是垃圾！”詹姆为自己申辩道，“我买的都是法国进口的香水百合！”  
“你下次可以试试看火星进口的。”米娅提议道。  
“好主意！”西里斯真情实感地大喝一声，“这就是跨越光年的爱！”  
米娅惊讶地瞪着他，疑惑他怎么没发现自己语气里的反义。这种人他妈的是怎么当上畅销书作家的？（对，S.布莱克已经被封为英国年度畅销书作家了）  
“有用吗？”詹姆试探性地问道。  
“我感觉绝对有用，”西里斯以胸口碎大石的力气猛拍胸脯，“我可以用我一书柜的《花花公子》杂志起誓，绝对有用！”  
詹姆和西里斯在追女朋友方面是青出于蓝而胜于蓝的烂，可见，这是一个比烂的世界。  



	4. 15-19

15-19

15  
“我说了多少次了，”莉莉冷漠地看向詹姆，“不要再给我送礼物了！”  
“我们应该正面地解决问题，伊万斯，”詹姆试图理性分析，“如果你告诉我你喜欢什么，我送的礼物就不会不和你的心意了。”  
莉莉看上去快要崩溃了。“我——不——需——要——”  
她飞快地用挎包砸了一下詹姆，气势汹汹地离开了咖啡馆。弹簧门在她身后发出了“咚”的一声，反弹了一个完美的四十五度角才彻底关上。  
“唉！”西里斯叹了一口气，打开詹姆的“给伊万斯的礼物清单”，在“火星运来的香水百合”上打了一个叉。而米娅非常好奇，他们从哪里找到的火星运来的香水百合。很可能詹姆被某一个花贩子坑了一笔……很大一笔。  
莱姆斯默默地给自己又倒了一杯茶，捏了一块吧台上的巧克力曲奇，塞进嘴里吃了，脸上露出看破红尘的放松和释然。这样的场景已经发生了无数次了，他都快失去安慰的动力了。  
詹姆像荷包蛋一样瘫倒在沙发上。“我感觉我悲伤得不能呼吸了——”  
“松开你的胳膊就好了，”米娅像幽灵一样地站在他边上，“你没有必要一下子抱着八个抱枕，詹姆。”  
“我可真不明白，”詹姆松开手，在米娅的逼视下把毛茸茸的抱枕一个个放回原处，“为什么伊万斯不接受我呢？是我哪里做得不对吗？”  
米娅双手叉腰，语重心长地问。“她刚刚说什么你听见了吗？她说她觉得你狂妄自大，自以为是——”  
“我哪里狂妄自大，自以为是了？”詹姆一咕噜爬起来。  
“就是啊，詹姆哪里狂妄自大，自以为是了？”西里斯学舌一般地重复了一遍。  
米娅本来想狠狠反驳他俩一通，但是她突然想起什么，从后厨房端出两盘意大利肉汁烩饭，送到不远处一处正在你侬我侬的情侣桌上。  
“请慢用。”她露出营业的微笑。  
“这里的食物味道好极了。”那位女士夸赞道。  
“谢谢，我很高兴你喜欢它们。”米娅继续微笑，并且帮他们收走了沙拉的盘子。这俩麻瓜要是知道后厨房根本没有厨子，平底锅和烤箱都会自己做菜，可能都会怕得屁滚尿流。  
米娅把盘子放进水槽里之后，才回到了她的老同学们身边。“我觉得这个问题太难了，需要收费。”  
“我觉得我们一定是什么地方出了问题。”智囊团一号西里斯·布莱克宣布道，“要改，必须改！”  
莱姆斯不觉得自己能发表什么具有建设性的建议，翻开了一本被米娅嫌弃到极致的《傲慢与偏见》，开始读。  
“怎么改？”詹姆问道。  
西里斯坦白。“我不知道。”  
米娅翻了个白眼。  
詹姆转身，问道。“米娅，你有什么想法吗？”  
“不要cue我。”她摇摇头。  
“我觉得我们还是要从源头去找问题，”西里斯一本正经地建议道，“我当了作家之后才发现，我的读者基本上都是男性。”  
这不是屁话吗，哪个女的爱看这个。米娅在心底里说道。  
“……所以我们可能要从女性喜欢的爱情小说里面找找灵感，想想什么方法是最棒的。比如莱姆斯你手上的那本《傲慢与偏见》，对吧？”西里斯说完了，喝了一大口茶。  
“哇呜。”莱姆斯放下书，“很创新的想法。”  
“大脚板，不愧是大脚板！”詹姆激动地搂住了西里斯，“这个主意真的太棒了！”

16  
“所以，他们最后找了什么书？”米娅问第二天从书店回来的莱姆斯。  
莱姆斯大口吞咽着蘑菇烩蛋和番茄意面，伸手扯了一张纸巾擦了擦嘴。“他们俩去了我上班的那家书店，买了好多。事实上，我怀疑我们书店可以一个月都不营业了。”  
“好多书？”米娅有种不祥的预感。  
“嗯，”莱姆斯从口袋里拿出来一条长长的收据，“这些。”  
米娅接过一看。“《傲慢与偏见》、《艾玛》、《曼斯菲尔德庄园》……这些挺正常的。《恶棍侯爵》、《夏夜的秘密》、《六月玫瑰》、《猎男季节》、《暮光之城》、《恋爱日记》……《五十度灰》？？？”  
“还有《五十度黑》和《五十度飞》，”莱姆斯补充道，“你看，它是合集。”  
米娅感觉大事不妙。  
“事实上，西里斯看上去非常喜欢这个系列。”莱姆斯叹了一口气，“他给自己也买了一套。”  
米娅停顿了一会儿。“我在想一个问题，莱姆斯。”  
莱姆斯吃光了意面。“什么问题，米娅？”  
“……为什么宇宙还不爆炸？”

17  
“你知道詹姆·波特打算做什么吗？”莉莉坐在吧台边上，拿起一杯兑了白兰地的红茶吨吨吨全部喝完了，“他穿着骚包要命的萨尔维街定制的西装，成天在我眼前晃。”  
“什么？他跑去萨尔维街定制西装？”米娅惊讶得下巴都差点掉到地上。  
“他定制了格兰芬多配色的西装，”莉莉愤愤地说道，“我看他差点把萨尔维街的老裁缝气出心梗。”  
米娅默默地脑补了那一套西装大概是什么样子，感觉自己的眼睛上像是淋了一层辣椒油。太可怕了。  
“所以他有说什么奇怪的话吗？”米娅问道，纯粹是好奇。  
“我在他说话之前就一拳揍了上去。”莉莉挥挥自己的右手，“真希望他能长进一点。”  
别长进了。米娅在心底里默默吐槽。男人至死都是少年。

18  
月圆日到了，顶着熊猫眼的詹姆和西里斯照例陪莱姆斯一起度过了月圆日，他们和往常一样，在天黑前的半个小时内赶到了附近最大的森林公园，西里斯手里提着一个可以无限延伸的野餐篮，里面放着三份三明治、三盒牛奶、几瓶矿泉水、用保鲜纸包好的火腿和一堆水果。  
“啊，米娅知道我最喜欢吃的就是辣味洋葱配培根和太阳蛋！我太感动了！”西里斯拆开三明治外面的锡纸，满意至极地吃了起来。  
咳咳。其实是因为厨房里多了一个洋葱和几个感觉用不掉的鸡蛋，而西里斯·布莱克习惯性自作多情。  
等他们吃完了晚餐，又在树林里玩儿了一个晚上，幸好这里周围没有人也没什么正好路过的野生动物，不然他们可能会觉得眼前的画面过于奇怪了，简直可以说是群魔乱舞。一条黑色的大狗一直趴在地上打滚，用后腿挠自己的脸，还差点把自己翻到人工湖里区。一头巨大的鹿在一堆落叶里跳来跳去，并不知道它想干什么，还差点被一块山石绊倒。狼安安稳稳地趴在一棵树下，时不时对着满月嚎叫几声，算是最正常的一只。  
第二天，莱姆斯申请了调休，决定在自己的公寓里躺一整天休息。月圆变身消耗了他的能量，所以莱姆斯总是干吃不胖，有时候还有点憔悴。  
“你们知道我只是想要卧床休息一天，对吧？”莱姆斯环顾了一下四周，詹姆搬来了一加仑的矿泉水，西里斯还准备了电视遥控器、平板电脑和对讲机（？），“我没有瘫痪，真的。”  
十分钟之后，米娅上了楼，宣称自己准备了月圆套餐，专供莱姆斯·卢平先生，存量为1，没有同款。  
“这是早餐。”米娅挥挥魔杖，两个大瓷盘、一个茶壶和一个马克杯飞了过来，稳稳地落在了莱姆斯面前的小桌板上。“巧克力松饼、炒蛋、烤番茄、培根、香肠、茶和一杯纯牛奶。”  
“这很丰盛，”莱姆斯拿起叉子，“谢谢你，米娅。”  
在莱姆斯津津有味地吃早餐的时候，西里斯咽了咽口水，只能怪培根可太香了，詹姆深吸一口气，也跟着咽了咽口水。  
米娅微微颔首。“请慢用，午餐于中午十二点开始。”  
“所以，午餐是什么？”西里斯忍不住问。  
“你指的是月圆套餐的午餐吗？”米娅想了想，“奶油蘑菇汤、蔬菜沙拉、肉汁小土豆、香料小羊排、法式水果布丁。莱姆斯要补充营养，所以要五道菜。”  
詹姆感觉自己的肚子震了震。“……晚餐呢？”  
“芦笋沙拉、海鲜酥皮汤、香煎鹅肝、欧芹烤鸡、巧克力玛德琳蛋糕。”  
“米娅，你的咖啡馆里还有什么吃的吗？”西里斯忍不住问，“我已经饿得受不了了。”  
“有两个鸡架，熬过汤的那种。”米娅遗憾至极地摇摇头，“别的就什么都没有了。”  
莉莉下班回家的时候准备去咖啡馆喝一杯，她一进门就看见詹姆·波特和西里斯·布莱克正在疯狂地嗦着鸡的骨架，看样子是想直接把那两只鸡嗦成骨灰。詹姆·波特还穿着他那件格兰芬多配色的西装，听见有人来了，他抬起头，愣住了，嘴边还叼着一根鸡脖子。  
莉莉打消了在这里待下去的念头，转身飞快地上了楼。

19  
“米娅，我们有两条狗，大的是哈士奇，小的是柴犬。”西里斯坐在卡座里，有声有色地说道，“我是爸爸，你是妈妈，我们同时爱他们两个。”  
“……你嗑嗨了吗？”米娅把咖啡摔在了他的桌上，居然一滴也没洒出来。  
“他们昨晚对我说希望能有个温暖的家，没有父母双亲的爱护是他俩童年生活里最大的缺陷。”西里斯满怀希望地抬头，“所以我们该在一起，你以为呢？”  
米娅冷漠地开口。“我看他们童年生活里最大的缺陷是有一个智障的父亲。”  
“你聪明就够了，你是拉文克劳啊。”西里斯开始死缠烂打。  
“不敢当，不敢当。”米娅甩开他的手。  
“我和你道歉过了，对吧？”西里斯开始摇尾巴顺便翻旧账，“你当时也跟我说你原谅我了，十六岁的时候。”  
“我不记得了。”米娅硬邦邦地说道。  
咖啡馆的门在这时候开了，一个又高又瘦的女人走了进来，黑色的中长发垂在肩上，脸上带着傲慢的大墨镜，穿着得体的深灰色套装，胸前别着一个铂金的豹头胸针，手上拎着一个暗红色的鳄鱼皮凯莉包，脚上踩着一双浅灰色的尖头绒皮高跟鞋。她的目光在店里搜寻一番，看见米娅的时候就摘下墨镜，随手别在衣襟上。  
“妈妈！”米娅从地上弹了起来。  
她母亲并没有说什么，先是不友善地盯着西里斯·布莱克观察了一会儿，然后再把视线回到了女儿身上。  
西里斯像个傻帽一样地站了起来。“您好，巴特利夫人——”  
米娅的母亲伸出一根手指，慢悠悠地纠正道。“请叫我德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士。”  
“妈妈。”米娅出声道。  
德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士转向米娅，动动她搽着唇膏的红棕色的嘴唇。“你的咖啡厅里都是这种客户吗？”  
米娅感觉自己需要从地上找到一条缝然后钻进去。“……这种傻子哪里都不多见，妈妈，不能怪我。”  
西里斯忍住了反驳的冲动，咬着牙坐了回去。感谢梅林，他还不至于蠢到和自己未来的丈母娘发生正面冲突。可能因为他没有学过高等数学，他不明白印象分是-∞还是-∞-1并没有什么差别。  
“你难道都不请我坐下吗？”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士依旧笔笔直地站着。  
米娅把小圆桌的椅子拖了一个出来。“请坐，你想喝点什么吗？”  
她母亲思忖片刻。“瓶装矿泉水。”明显是感觉她这里的后厨房和餐具可能不卫生。  
米娅深吸一口气。“抱歉，这里不是便利店，没有瓶装水。”  
她母亲挑了挑修剪精致的眉毛，像是在无声地谴责女儿没有礼貌。  
米娅走进吧台。“……只有自来水。”  
“不用了，”她母亲飞快地说道，“坐下，我有话对你说。”  
米娅拉开母亲对面的椅子，坐好，表情凝重得看上去像是正在坐电椅的死刑犯。  
德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士扫了一眼自己的女儿，皱了皱眉又迅速地松开了。“天呐，你的衣服是什么地方买的？”  
“H&M，黑五大特价的时候买的。”米娅如实禀报，并不知道自己身上的衬衫和牛仔裙有什么问题。  
她母亲像是被冒犯了似的一愣。“不准穿抄袭品牌的衣服，这是我的底线。”  
“但我以前不知道它抄袭——”  
“你现在知道了。”她母亲打断了她。  
谁快来杀了我吧。“……哦。”  
“这当然不是我来的目的——检查你穿的都是什么衣服，”她母亲停顿一会儿，像是在觉得这件事很荒唐，微皱着眉继续说道，“我想说的是，今年圣诞节必须回家。”  
“我以为每年的规定都是’必须回家’。”  
“既然你提了这个，”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士慢条斯理地开口，“去年你说你赶作业。前年你说你食物中毒。大前年你说你滑雪的时候摔断了腿。”  
“……是滑冰。”米娅小声地纠正道。  
“这不重要，”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士的眉头皱得更紧了，“反正今年你必须和家人一起过圣诞，我会开车来接你。”  
这意味着我很可能会在半路上就自杀。米娅撇撇嘴。“好吧。”  
“还有，合理地打扮自己，”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士从椅子上站了起来，一步步向外走，“至少不要穿抄袭品牌的衣服，我痛恨H&M。”  
但是它很便宜。米娅在内心偷偷地说。并且质量差到坏了也不觉得是自己的问题。  
“你的咖啡馆经营得怎么样？”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士问道，“你缺钱吗？”  
米娅动动嘴唇。“我觉得咖啡馆很好，你看。”  
咖啡馆里一共也就十来张桌子，上座率能达到80%，人均一杯饮料和两碟小食，还有不少点了主食和加了酒类的甜点，这些都是利润更高的东西。  
德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士眼皮也不抬。“我以为你是没钱了才买这种抄袭品牌的衣服，好吧——那么，给自己买几身合适的、体面的衣服，行吗？”  
“可以，当然可以。”既然你不喜欢H&M，我就买Zara。  
“好了，我该走了。”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士钻进了自己的奔驰车里，摇下车窗直视着她，“还有，少和看上去傻里傻气的男人混在一起，米娅，他们要么背后如意算盘全打好了在钓你上钩，要么就会把你变得和他一样傻。”  
然后，德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士戴上墨镜，对自己的司机说道。“麻烦开回公司。”  
米娅目送着大排量的奔驰车绝尘而去，不到两分钟就挤进了伦敦拥堵的地面交通。这可太不环保了。米娅摇摇头，刚回到咖啡馆就看见西里斯在盯着她。  
“你妈妈可真厉害，她让我在离家出走之后第一次想起了我妈。”西里斯不知道怎么回事自己从吧台里翻出了一块全麦吐司面包，把它叼在嘴里一边吃一边说，“她们两个要么一见如故，要么你死我活。”


	5. 20-24

20  
“我不想回去过圣诞。”米娅有点暴躁。  
“为什么？”莉莉问道，捏着一个油炸鱿鱼圈塞进嘴里。  
“太复杂了。”米娅摇摇头 ，“你说我如果现在和西里斯·布莱克结婚，我妈会不会和我断绝关系？”  
“天呐！”莉莉惊呼一声，“冷静，米娅，冷静！”  
“好，冷静。”米娅深呼吸，“不能冲动。”  
“你去你爸妈家，会遇到什么？”莉莉端起茶杯，喝了一口。  
“就……家长里短。”米娅的脸色不自然。

“拍圣诞合照吧！”巴特利先生欢快地提议道，一定要两个女儿搂着彼此，然后让太太站在他们身边，每人身上都是一件驯鹿毛衣。  
“火鸡马上就好了，”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士宣布道，“女孩们，吃东西的时候最好不要溅在衣服上，你们的驯鹿毛衣是Hermes的限量版！”

真相当然不是这样的。

“我觉得意大利是个很漂亮的国度，我一直很喜欢。”琳迪是这么说的，当着所有人的面。顺带一提，她是巴特利先生多年以来的情妇，一个大概四十来岁的金发女人，淡蜜色的肌肤，脸上打过一点肉毒杆菌，不高，很瘦但是胸挺大的。据说琳迪是个意大利二代移民，金发是染出来的，米娅觉得她的胸也是硅胶填充过的。  
巴特利先生和德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士一直没有离婚，他们宣称的都是“还没有到那一个地步”，但事实可能是他们都觉得承认自己婚姻失败很丢人。  
“嗯，是的。亲爱的。”巴特利先生吃着盘子里的烤火鸡，然后转向女孩们。“还要什么吃的吗？你们都吃得太少了。”  
他是个头发花白的英国男人，有点胖，但在这个年龄来看是正常的，说话时语速略快，但是会习惯性地加入一些不必要的停顿，以体现自己并不存在的威严，也可能是他当了太多年律师之后的习惯。  
奥莉薇亚和米娅都低头切割着盘子里的火鸡，希望自己能够从这张餐桌上彻底消失。  
“哦呵呵，”琳迪发出做作的笑声，“为了保持身材吧，约瑟，放过她们。比起两块火鸡肉，她们更想要得到一两句对好身材的赞美。并不是每个女人都能像我一样，总是能得到异性的认可，”她看向巴特利先生，依旧在微笑，“当然，我觉得这都是上帝赐予我的好运，谁让我遇见了约瑟呢。”  
德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士冷漠地喝着香槟。“为什么不谈谈你自己呢，琳迪？”  
“我？我没什么好谈的，”琳迪还在咯咯地笑，米娅觉得她笑的时候宛如一个浓妆的智障，紧接着，琳迪的眼睛突然变得犀利，“不如谈谈你的事业吧，那些你引以为傲的东西。”  
德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士略带愠怒地瞪着她，依旧没有说话。  
米娅适时地碰翻了酒杯，香槟全部洒在了琳迪面前，还顺便毁掉了她的裙子。去他妈的迪奥，这个婊子不配。  
“哦，哦！我的天哪！”琳迪瞪着米娅，“你，你——”  
“抱歉，我的错。”米娅吞吞吐吐地说道。

反正上一次见面的情况就是这样。

“你不喜欢来串门的亲戚？还是爸妈给了你不讨喜的礼物？”莉莉问道，把鱿鱼圈拿在手里慢慢地咬了一半。  
“都有吧。”米娅耸耸肩，假笑，“就，家长里短。”  
“我有时候也觉得这个很烦。”莉莉说道，“但爸爸妈妈总是会准备很多很棒的东西，烤火鸡，甘蓝，浓汤，布丁……佩妮有时候很烦人，但是当着爸爸妈妈的脸，她也还可以。”  
“哦，挺好的，莉莉。”米娅给自己倒了一杯茶。  
无论如何，我觉得圣诞节之前，我要给自己先买个心脏起搏器。米娅用手机打开了亚马逊APP。

21  
西里斯趴在吧台上。“我知道有个不错的派对——”  
“滚。”米娅头也不抬地翻着书。  
“别这样嘛。”西里斯一动不动地趴在吧台上，“那里都是我们认识的人，霍格沃茨校友会。”  
“那我更不会去了。”米娅翻了一页。  
“拜托，米娅，”西里斯换了一种撕心裂肺的语气，“米娅，米娅——”  
“别这么叫我的名字，”她冷漠地抬起头，“别人会以为你在学猫叫。”  
“这就是一个派对。”西里斯清了清嗓子，“有些食物，有些酒，有些认识的人，大家聚在一起，就这样。”  
“我觉得这没什么意思。”米娅抱着胳膊，“你要去就你自己去。”  
“不幸的我。”詹姆走进咖啡馆，坐在西里斯边上，“刚刚伊万斯拒绝了和我一起去派对，并且，她说她有个麻瓜种派对要参加。”  
“哦，那个，”米娅耸耸肩，“她邀请我了，我谢绝了。”  
“什么？你居然拒绝了？”詹姆强烈谴责米娅暴殄天物。“那可是伊万斯！啊啊啊！”  
“我觉得我不该去任何派对，”米娅硬邦邦地说，“还有，她太受欢迎了，不是我的菜，当普通朋友就到我的临界线了。”  
“为什么？她那么——那么棒，”詹姆捶桌，“而她甚至不愿意正眼瞧我。”  
“你应该感激她不是我的菜，”米娅露出抱憾的微笑，“不然你没有机会。”  
西里斯吹了一声口哨。“旱的旱死，涝的涝死。”

22  
“所以你不去派对了？”米娅坐在吧台里擦着杯子。  
“如果你不去的话。”西里斯耸耸肩，把手伸进吧台里给自己倒了小半杯白兰地。“我们俩喝一杯？”  
米娅看了他一眼。“你知道的，你没必要这样。”  
“我知道，”西里斯给她也倒了一点白兰地，不多，就大拇指一节那么多，“但我想这样。”  
“行吧，”米娅捋了捋头发，“给我多倒一点。”  
她划开手机，给莉莉发了一条短信，告诉她明天早上的三明治和牛奶已经都放在3A的门口了。

23  
米娅感觉自己的手被扯住了，西里斯直接把她的手摆在自己的肩上，他们在狭窄的楼梯间里接吻，说是接吻，其实说被啃更确切一点。他一直在咬她的嘴唇，她用手反复地捏着他的腹部和胸膛，感觉他的下体隔着裤子抵着她，时不时摩擦到她身上。  
他们跌跌撞撞拉拉扯扯地走去了西里斯的公寓，他开了门，里面一片漆黑，他手忙脚乱地开灯，室内一下子全亮了，客厅很简单，沙发，茶几，电视，靠窗的地方摆着一张小方桌和两把椅子。鞋子被他们随意地踢在门口，西里斯的皮夹克丢在地板上，他把她直接压在了沙发上，纠缠着拥吻在一起。  
这种时候绝对不能认输。至少米娅感觉自己是这么想的，所以她直接脱掉了自己的衬衫，又伸手把他浑身都扒光，丢在了沙发上。西里斯伸手去解她内衣的扣子，她喜欢抹胸，内衣被他一抽，她的胸就堂而皇之地裸露在他眼前。他凑上去又是亲又是咬，故意发出了很响的声音，她被他咬得尖叫了一声，陷进了沙发里，感觉他在脱自己的内裤。  
“套呢？”她喘着粗气问。  
他松开她，飞快地往沙发底下一摸就找到了一个蓝色的塑封袋子，把它随手丢在茶几上，然后他们又开始亲热，舔舐对方的身体，互相用手去触碰对方双腿之间的部位，然后再是用性器官相互摩擦，就像他们青春期时忍不住偷偷干的那样。那时候他们居然还一起去过霍格莫德，其实现在回想起这段经历米娅都很惊讶，自己会和西里斯去霍格莫德，太想不通了。  
他们在亲热的时候都像打架，互相争抢着上风，精疲力竭的时候才和解下来，他仰面躺在沙发上，她趴在他身上，嘴对着他的性器不断吞吐着，他伸出手分开她的腿心，热情地舔弄。  
过了一会儿，他们同时高潮了，米娅趴在西里斯身上喘着气，他们安静地搂抱了一会儿，然后他撑着胳膊坐了起来，戴套。  
他们就这样在沙发上开始做爱，冰冷的沙发在他们的体温之下也变得温暖起来，她趴在沙发上，他在她身上一下一下往里面顶，有一种窒息的充实感，闭上眼的时候感觉整个世界都在晃动，她发出有点像哭声的呻吟，又高潮了一次，趴在了沙发上一动不动，海浪冲走了她。

24  
米娅醒来的时候已经在西里斯的床上了，她不知道自己是怎么从沙发移动到床上的，完全不记得有这一段，可能那时候她已经爽得断片了。昨晚的另一位主角沉沉地睡在她身边，他的两个狗儿子被甩在了地上，可怜兮兮的哈士奇肚皮朝上，还压住了柴犬的屁股。  
哪怕白天看上去再干净的男人，过了一晚上都是臭烘烘的，还满脸胡茬。米娅嫌弃地看了一眼，直接去了洗手间，在镜柜里翻翻找找，拆了一根新牙刷，对着镜子刷牙时顺便在西里斯的浴缸里放了一缸热水，还洒了一把他的浴盐，它一看就很贵。  
她泡在浴缸里发了一会儿呆，听见有人开门。西里斯·布莱克往自己的牙刷上挤了一段牙膏，叼着牙刷也坐进浴缸里，水平面瞬间上升了好几英寸，还让米娅感觉没办法伸直自己的腿。  
“操。”西里斯咒骂了一声，“水太烫了。”  
米娅撑着脑袋看着他。“我讨厌你的牙膏。”  
“甘草味有什么错吗？”西里斯一边刷牙一边含含糊糊地问。  
“像儿童牙膏。”  
他们面对面地沉默了一会儿，泡在同一缸放了浴盐的水里，空气里弥漫着淡淡的马鞭草味道，气窗开了一条缝，浴缸旁边还有一只小黄鸭。认真的吗？米娅盯着那只橡胶鸭子看了半天，她七岁之后就不爱玩这个了，可能西里斯·布莱克心理年龄不超过十岁。  
“你圣诞节和谁一起过？”她问道，纯粹是没话找话。  
“詹姆带我回去。”他躺在浴缸里哗哗哗地刷牙。“他爸妈欢迎我。”  
米娅捧了一点水洗了洗脸。  
“我感觉我们应该重新在一起。”西里斯旧事重提，“一个全新的开始。然后一起去约会，喝点什么，或者去哪里兜兜风。”  
“现在还是不了。”米娅直视着他，“我还没想好。”  
“哦，”他耸耸肩，爬出浴缸去漱口，“我会过一段时间再问。”  
米娅突然想起什么，从浴缸里转过头，对着西里斯说道。“还有，别忘了把女招待写死。”  
门铃在这时候响了，西里斯一边说着“这时候会来的只有詹姆”一边披着浴袍狂奔去开门，果然是詹姆，头发翘得乱七八糟，穿着蓝白条纹的睡衣——有点像精神病院的病服。  
“今天米娅没有开张，我想我们要去隔壁街区吃早餐了。”詹姆说道。“我知道那里有家麦当劳和星巴克，还有新开的Costa——虽然他们的食物味道真不怎么样。”  
“她半小时内就会开张的，我想。”西里斯说道，“喝杯茶吗，叉子？”  
“你怎么知道？”詹姆走进了门，终于看见了搭在沙发背上的女士内衣，白底蕾丝，上面还绣着一点粉色的小花，同款的内裤丢在地上。  
“哦。”西里斯有点不自然地耸了耸肩。  
“操！我的眼睛！”詹姆大叫一声。

半个小时之后，一楼咖啡馆。  
“我就知道，我就知道！”詹姆灌了一口咖啡，“你们俩在我和莱姆斯眼皮子底下藕断丝连了那么多年！”  
“我们没有复合。”米娅说道。  
“只是现在没有。”西里斯纠正道。  
“好了，”詹姆抬高音调，“我就知道没有人会在分手之后还能做朋友的，这都是骗人的。唯一的可能就是你们还在乱搞！”  
“这不是乱搞，这是有利于身心健康的打炮。”米娅一边说一边把詹姆的培根和鸡蛋端了上来，她确定自己在詹姆脸上看到了性压抑三个大字，“你需要心理疏导吗？”  
“不需要，谢谢。”詹姆拿起胡椒和辣椒粉，给自己的早餐加料，他想要来点刺激的。  
“我已经把女招待写死了，”西里斯坐在他心爱的卡座里，对米娅展示着自己的笔记本电脑屏幕，“别问，问就是很心痛。”  
“干得漂亮。”米娅扫了一眼确认了一下，面无表情地把一盆炒蛋丢在他面前。  
西里斯拿起刀叉，又往炒蛋上浇了一点番茄酱。“谢谢招待！”  
“旱的旱死，涝的涝死，”詹姆闷头往嘴里塞着培根和煎蛋，“为什么我就不能涝一次呢！”


	6. 25-26

25-26

25  
圣诞节的前一天，米娅放下了咖啡馆的卷帘门，拉开了德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士的车门。詹姆带着他的好基友西里斯昨天晚上就赶去戈德里克山谷了，莉莉·伊万斯昨天在圣芒戈值班，今天下午也该出发了，莱姆斯所在的书店休假格外早，已经回家四五天了。  
“你穿的是什么？”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士摘下墨镜。  
“我能买得起的最贵的衣服。”米娅指了指身上的鸽灰裙子，坐进了副驾驶。  
“行吧，”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士打着方向盘（米娅这才发现她新做了指甲），黑色的奔驰车驶入附近的大路，“我待会儿会把车后盖里的围巾借给你。”  
米娅没有说话，沉默地看着自己的手。  
“谈谈那个男孩，怎么样？”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士注视着前方的路况，“那个在咖啡馆里和你站在一起的，你们在交往？”  
米娅一惊。“你怎么知道的，妈妈？”  
“他的膝盖碰到了你的腿，而你一点反应也没有，”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士机敏地瞥了她一眼，“所以你们在交往。”  
米娅更吃惊了。  
“他高吗？”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士继续问。  
“挺高的，”米娅回忆了一下，“大概六尺一【188cm】，可能还要多一点。”  
“哦，”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士应了一声，停顿片刻，“他的腿长吗？”  
“挺长的吧？经常抱怨卡座太小。”  
“据说，”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士挑挑细眉，“男人的腿长和……”  
米娅点点头。“哦是的，他裤裆里就跟揣了一根木棍似的。”  
德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士咬牙切齿地得出了结论。“所以，你们睡过了。”  
完蛋了。我上当了，这见鬼的是在钓鱼。米娅脸色煞白。老妈真是太狡猾了。  
“他戴套了吗？”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士深吸一口气，“回答我，米娅。”  
“当然。”米娅连忙说道，她不好意思说他们从十五岁到现在消耗了多少这种高明的橡胶制品。  
“如果他没戴，”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士一脸嫌弃，“我这就回去把他的脑袋切下来丢进我的榨汁机里。”  
米娅沉默地脑补了一下这个画面，居然有点美丽？  
德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士继续问。“你们什么时候第一次做的？”  
十五岁，人家考好O.W.Ls去游乐场，我们去开房。“二十岁的时候，妈妈。”  
“你在读大学的时候？”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士又皱皱眉，“他上大学了吗？”  
“他没有。”  
德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士的眉头皱得更紧了。“所以他就整天跑到大学里来骚扰你。”  
米娅感觉这个说法有点过激，但仔细想想似乎也没有。  
那时候她刚刚决定重新和他说话，西里斯整天骑着摩托车跑到他们大学，她大概给他甩了几次冷脸，半个学院的同学都知道了，米娅·巴特利有一个外校的男朋友，平时有事没事就来找她，骑摩托车，穿皮夹克和牛仔裤，头发挺长的。那几个月里，大家都会帮她多长一只眼睛，其实就是看热闹吃瓜。米娅经常在图书馆赶论文或者下课的时候听见她完全不认识的同学在对她喊，“哎呀，巴特利，你男朋友又跑来啦！快管管他吧，他似乎被楼下的自动门迷住啦”。  
米娅至今都觉得那段时间特别特别丢人，以至于毕业了都不太好意思和校友联系。  
后来没过多久，他们就“假性和好”了，开始当会打炮的损友。西里斯学会了把摩托车停在宿舍楼下，他们就在她的套间里面过夜，第二天他再骑俩小时的摩托车回去。  
说实在的，如果他是招应男郎，服务挺到位的，还是个劳模。

26  
米娅的家在西伦敦的伊灵，这里之所以被称为家，是因为她在这里待到了11岁去霍格沃茨，在这之后，她也经常回到这个地方来度过夏天，一个非常糟糕的季节。公寓还是老样子，她已经快要四年没回来过了，曾经属于她的房间基本被改造成了琳迪的花卉房，要不是还摆着一张她小时候的床，米娅几乎怀疑自己走错了地方。  
但她今晚绝对不会睡在这里了。谁他妈愿意床周围摆着一圈鲜花呢？以为开追悼会吗？  
“抱歉，你知道的，我的花花草草需要一些地方，而这里采光很棒。”琳迪指着花瓶里粉红色的月季和满天星，米娅觉得这个颜色丑爆了，幸好妈妈在楼下的客厅里坐着，如果她上来看看的话，至少能列出一个清单的缺点，并且会一个字不落地全部说出来。  
米娅笑了笑。“事实上，我并不打算在这里过夜。”她把皮包丢在了床上，“只是放个东西。”  
“那可真是太遗憾了。”琳迪高声感慨道，仿佛她真的为此遗憾似的。“这可是圣诞呢！”  
“抱歉，我也想和你一起过圣诞。”米娅继续假笑，“非常想。”  
“亲爱的，”琳迪拍了拍她的肩膀，这让米娅感觉自己不知不觉被一条蛇缠上了，“如果你有任何不幸，请一定要尽快告诉我和你爸爸。我们都会帮你的。”  
冷静。杀人是不对的，揍她一顿也不行。米娅继续保持营业的微笑。“……谢谢你，琳迪，但抱歉，目前为止我还好好的——”  
门铃在这时候又响了。  
琳迪惊呼一声。“我想这是奥莉薇亚来了！”  
米娅目送着她远去，很高兴琳迪可以多一个人去找不痛快。她在自己的房间里多待了五分钟，其实她第一次魔力暴动就是在这里，那年她九岁，奥莉薇亚快要十二岁了，爸爸妈妈已经分居了，两个孩子都跟着爸爸留在这里，妈妈在外面租房子住，平时还要去公司上班。

在米娅不算太清晰的记忆里，那是一个下着雨的早晨，还是周六或者周日，奥莉薇亚非常沮丧，因为妈妈说好要接她们去游乐场但是泡汤了，奥莉薇亚提出看电影也可以接受，但是妈妈说要加班，干脆把这一切都推到了下个礼拜。其实米娅也因为这件事而不怎么高兴，但真正让她不满意的，是爸爸的反应。  
“你们为什么不能自己在房间里玩一会儿呢？”他坐在书房里漫不经心地抽着烟，“你们有很多娃娃，玩玩它不好吗？”  
其实两个女孩几年前都已经厌倦了娃娃，而爸爸是绝对不可能陪两个姑娘去看电影的。哪怕他抽出时间，米娅也不太喜欢和他待在一起，奥莉薇亚还稍微好一些，因为她在学校的成绩好，经常能得到爸爸的赞美，他表示自己喜欢上进的小孩，而米娅是不那么上进的那个。  
米娅沮丧地回到自己的房间，看见奥莉薇亚在拿自己的发夹，这是常有的事，奥莉薇亚喜欢表现自己，不爱分享，又很喜欢占用妹妹的东西，米娅一直算不上喜欢这个姐姐，如果真要说的话，她们之间的关系更像是不太情愿的合租人，距离产生美。  
而现在明显不美。  
“你在干什么？”米娅扒着门框问。  
奥莉薇亚转过头，她当时比米娅要高得多，乍一看就有些蔑视的态度。“没什么。”  
“这是我的，妈妈给我的。”米娅走到奥莉薇亚面前，指了指奥莉薇亚手中金色的扁扁的发夹。  
奥莉薇亚也知道那是米娅的，她看上去有点尴尬，脸都涨红了，但还是吐字清晰地说道。“我，我要问你借着用。”  
“我没有同意，”米娅清了清嗓子，“把它还给我。”  
“你这个小气鬼！”奥莉薇亚恼羞成怒，她觉得自己今天已经很不顺了，而妹妹又在和她一如既往地和她作对，“就知道你不爱分享……一点也不慷慨！”  
米娅冷漠而愤怒地看着她。“这是我的，我凭什么要慷慨？”  
“我戴上去好看，它适合我。”奥莉薇亚向前一步，像是给自己找到了理由，变得理直气壮，“所以它该是我的。”  
“这是妈妈给我的。”米娅感觉她简直不可理喻，“如果你想要，让妈妈下次回来的时候也给你带一个。”  
突然，奥莉薇亚手里的发夹就着火了，她尖叫了一声把发夹丢在了地上，火势不大，但还是木质地板上慢慢地蔓延开了，爸爸听见尖叫声跑进了屋，以为两个姑娘在划火柴玩儿，训了她们一顿，又让她们俩都禁了足。  
再然后，怪事越来越多。十一岁那年，猫头鹰给她寄来了霍格沃茨的录取通知书。  
米娅把自己从回忆里抽离，她趴到床底下，找到了当年魔力暴动留下的焦黑的洞，椭圆形的，像个伤疤，也像一只绝望的眼睛。

奥莉薇亚来了之后，大家终于开饭了，这一切变得更像灾难。  
“我很高兴，我是说，奥莉薇亚拿了他们基金公司的年度最佳新员工，”巴特利先生在餐桌上雀跃地宣布，“瞧瞧我们的姑娘，多么成功，多么优秀。”  
奥莉薇亚真心实意地微笑。“谢谢，谢谢你，爸爸。”  
“亲爱的，我很为你骄傲。”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士对奥莉薇亚微笑了一下。  
“敬一杯吧，为了我们的奥莉薇亚。”巴特利先生举起香槟。  
大家就这样碰了一次杯，没有人意识到米娅在餐桌上已经半小时没有说过话了。  
“事实上，我想宣布一件大事。”琳迪兴奋地开口了，“我和约瑟打算去意大利度过整个冬天——后天一早的机票。”  
“这很棒，”奥莉薇亚营业性质地微笑了一下，“我想你们会去米兰的，是吧？”  
“当然，那是我的故乡，”琳迪找到了可以发挥的舞台，“我要带约瑟去见见我七十多岁的爸爸妈妈，他们会高兴的。我希望他们还珍藏着我十三岁以前的照片，用来证明我真的没有整过容，哈哈哈！”  
德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士微笑着，没有说话，眼神尖锐得可以杀人。  
米娅感觉自己只要闷头吃饭就不会踩到地雷，然而她猜错了。  
“米娅，我亲爱的小甜瓜，”琳迪把自己的嗓音捏得很尖，这让米娅有点反胃，“你最近怎么样？我看你好像……愁容满面。”  
神他妈愁容满面。米娅抬起头。“事实上我挺好的，开着我的咖啡馆，一切顺利。”  
“噢，你真的不打算换一个工作吗？”琳迪继续说道，“咖啡馆看上去是一门很难的生意，反正我是搞不懂的，是吧，约瑟？哈哈哈哈！”  
巴特利先生居然真的跟着一起笑了。  
梅林啊，求求你让宇宙快点爆炸吧。米娅在心底里祈祷。

吃饭吃到一半的时候，母亲出去了，米娅喝了一点酒之后也跟着出去了，一起站在楼道里，德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士正在抽烟，那种细细的女士烟，指甲的颜色是纯黑的。事实上，米娅早就发现了，奥莉薇亚一直想要模仿母亲的穿着，那些精致的小套裙，高跟鞋，还有淡淡的香水，但德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士一直有着非同一般的品味，比如今天。黑白相间的外套，一步裙，头发上扎着一根艳丽的发巾，看上去很先锋，比穿着驯鹿毛衣的琳迪高明不知道多少倍。  
“你怎么也出来了？”她夹着烟问。  
“不想听琳迪炫耀她浴室里’热带雨林’式的喷头。”米娅模仿了一下琳迪夸张的语气。  
“那个意大利婊子。”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士摇摇头，朝米娅晃了晃手里的烟盒。  
米娅抽了一支，从母亲手里拿过打火机。“谢谢妈妈。”  
对方冷冷地看了她一眼。“你这个小逼崽子，果然会抽烟。”  
米娅干笑了一声，把烟点着了，抽了一口。“这烟太淡了，没劲。”  
“那你自己去买。”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士把烟盒和打火机重新放回她的包里，“什么时候学会的？”  
“大学里。”这倒是实话。搞文学的人，怎么可以不抽烟呢？  
“我怎么之前没见你抽？”她皱着眉问。  
“基本上戒了，没意思。”米娅耸耸肩，和母亲靠着肩站在一起，现在她比母亲稍微矮一点，因为母亲的鞋跟高，光脚的时候应该是差不多的。  
“是你的那个交往对象把你带坏了？”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士又问。  
“他不抽烟，妈妈。”还一天遛自己两次，健康得很，一般人真比不过他。  
对方愣了愣，像是没想到。“他飞叶子吗？”  
“不，从不……噢，妈妈，他只是蠢。”并且有时候过于蠢了。  
“这个世界，”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士缓缓地吐出一阵白烟，“总是好男人先灭绝，留着一群要么蠢要么坏要么又蠢又坏的男人满地爬。”


	7. 27-31

27-31

27  
吃过晚餐之后，米娅坐在沙发上看电视，左边是母亲，右边是奥莉薇亚，父亲和琳迪坐在另一边的双人沙发上，似乎在研究去意大利的行程，男女比例一比四。  
“你们有什么想要谈谈的吗？”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士看了一下自己的手机，“我出去打个工作电话。”  
米娅：“嗨。”  
奥莉薇亚：“嗨。”  
她们陷入了尴尬的沉默。  
奥莉薇亚看了一眼米娅。“你谈恋爱了？”  
“啊？”米娅反问，“你怎么发现的？”  
“你的脖子。”奥莉薇亚皱着眉，仿佛那是个什么很恶心的东西，“噢。”  
米娅以为自己今天穿的衣服领口已经够高了，但事实上吻痕还是露出来了，拇指指甲盖那么大，淡淡的紫红色。西里斯·布莱克和他的血盆大口。  
“哦，不算是在交往，”米娅耸耸肩，有点支支吾吾，“只，只是很普通的关系。”  
奥莉薇亚并不关心这个，她在余下的时间里都在刷手机，米娅也开始刷手机，Instagram上她没什么特别在意的朋友，只能看看新闻和热搜杀时间。她突然发现奥莉薇亚更新了自己的Instagram，不知道是什么时候拍的餐桌合影，米娅做足了心理准备才点开图片，发现自己挤在一个很小的角落里，不那么显眼，似乎在低头吃东西。  
耶稣保佑。她松了一口气，继续往下翻娱乐新闻和各种网红自拍，还有各路名人的圣诞节祝福。  
米娅突然想起什么，问奥莉薇亚。“你今晚打算住在这？”  
“当然，这是圣诞节。”奥莉薇亚感觉这一切都理所当然，“我要住到元旦之后才回去。”  
“反正我不住，我今晚就走。”米娅说道。  
“你跟妈妈回去？”奥莉薇亚忍不住翻了个白眼，像是在谴责米娅还没断奶，“好吧。”

28  
“再见，亲爱的。”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士拥抱了一下奥莉薇亚，“有任何困难，记得让我知道。”  
“好的，妈妈。”奥莉薇亚松开了母亲，目送德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士离开，米娅跟在她后面，拎着自己的行李包，像是一个帮大佬拎包的小助理。  
说真的，米娅并不知道为什么奥莉薇亚居然愿意留在这里，她居然能忍受琳迪这样的人，可能这是她事业成功的秘诀之一。  
对于德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士的公寓，米娅有点不太习惯里面过于前卫过于时尚的装潢，比如贴在客厅墙壁上的金色银杏叶和沙发上art deco风格的靠垫，还有一个明显是嘉宝的半成品塑像。  
“啪”的一声，德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士打开客厅里的灯，指挥女儿去客房放东西。米娅青春期有段时间住过这里的客房，她把包放在客房里的凳子上，发现这里似乎没什么变动的地方，而这种停滞让她有些安全感。  
“男人总是这么狭隘而虚伪，我从不把他们看成盟友，”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士洗了澡，裹着浴袍坐在沙发上，旁边的茶几上摆了一小杯红酒，“并且他们会假装得很宽容，然后在背地里觉得这也不行，那也不行——如果你不跟着他们的思路走，他们就嘲笑你。”  
米娅往自己的杯子里也倒了一点红酒。  
“他们塑造出女强人这个概念是为了彰显自己宽容，而不是他们真的希望你爬到他们头上来，米娅。”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士继续说道，端起酒杯喝了一口，“当你真的做得比他们好时，他们离开你，找一个不如他们的女人，享受被仰望的快乐人生。当你做得没他们好时，他们说，’啊，因为你是女人’。”  
“所以爸爸也是这样？”米娅躺在沙发上。  
“我以为你早就知道他是个混蛋。”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士挑了挑眉毛。“我讨厌琳迪，但我恨你爸。”  
这不巧了么这不是。我也是。米娅在心底里说道。  
德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士又点了一根烟。“谈谈你的交往对象，他也是个混蛋吗？”  
米娅挠挠头。“嗯……他太蠢了，想不到这些。”  
德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士的表情变得严肃。“他智力有问题吗？”  
“没有……吧。”  
“那他是什么家庭出身？”  
米娅觉得她妈妈要开始查家谱了，这是一件不得了的事。“就是……祖祖辈辈都是那种人的家庭，我十一岁变成的——那种人。”  
“社会边缘人群。”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士评价道。  
“可以这么说吧。”米娅不打算再反驳。  
“他做什么工作？”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士问道。  
“写小说。”米娅不是很愿意提起这个，“妈妈你听说过查理·康诺吗？”  
“什么？”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士显然没听说过这个，她是奢侈品公司的高管，平时当然没空看这种快餐小说。米娅打开她母亲的电脑，随手搜了一页的亚马逊试阅读给她看。  
德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士读完了，感觉自己需要再抽一根烟。“垃圾文学，没有人要看。”  
“反正，他靠稿费为生。”米娅指了指页面上的“全球热销”，“并且说不定马上还会出现第二本。”  
德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士很后悔提起这个话题。“行吧。”  
这时候，米娅的手机响了，西里斯的短信，他还给她发了一张图片，他站在左边，詹姆和波特夫妇站在右边，当中是一台正在播放《神秘博士》的电视。  
文字是：“已经开始想你了。”  
嘶。令人牙酸。  
米娅动动手指，回复道：“神秘博士很棒。就这样。”  
西里斯的回复下一秒就出现了。“你真的要在这个时候跟我谈论别的男人吗？”  
这是什么地方来的傻逼。米娅按掉自己的手机，放回口袋里。  
“好了，别看手机了，谈谈正事，”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士清了清嗓子，“你和奥莉薇亚怎么回事？我一直想问但我没有时间。”  
米娅耸耸肩。“没有怎么回事，我们好得很。”  
“好得很？”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士抬高眉毛，“你大学毕业的时候，她发了一张你丑得惊天动地的合照，而你居然跟我说好得很？”  
“哦。这件事。”米娅换了个姿势躺在沙发上。“我不想谈，妈妈。这张照片上的我太丑了。”  
“我不知道你为什么和奥利维亚关系那么坏，我和我姐姐贝琳达似乎就还可以。”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士喝光了杯子里的红酒，又给自己加了一些，突然想起什么，“哦，贝琳达九岁那年就死了，脑膜炎，太可怜了。”  
米娅肃然起敬。  
“不扯那么多了，”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士摆摆手，“我之所以想让你今年来家庭聚会，当然不是想让你看那个意大利婊子和你爸——看到他俩我就折寿五年，我就是想看看你和奥莉薇亚到底怎么回事。”  
“我不太喜欢她，她不太喜欢我。”米娅嘟囔道。  
德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士又从烟盒里抽了一根烟，拿在手里玩了玩。“如果我姐姐敢这样po我的照片，我保证她第二天就会因为食物中毒进医院。”  
“你在教唆我谋杀吗？”米娅干巴巴地问。  
她“啪”的一下把烟又点上，浅浅地抽了一口。“我在教唆你合理地处理姐妹关系——没有让你去给她下毒，听到没有。”

29  
第二天一大早，米娅打开她母亲的冰箱，发现里面放了一盒杏仁奶，一盒椰子水，还有一堆有机蔬菜。她在这个散发着贵气的冰箱里翻翻找找，又找到了半打鸡蛋和一些香蕉还有苹果。  
“妈，妈妈——”她大喊，“你没有吐司吗？果酱呢？”  
“如果你不打算在五十岁的时候变成体重两百磅的肥婆，最好少吃这玩意。”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士穿着晨衣从卧室里走出来，头发用毛巾包了起来，大概刚刚在洗头，“还有，我早上要吃一个煮鸡蛋和奶昔，奶昔里放杏仁奶、羽衣甘蓝、两勺奇亚籽、半个苹果和半根香蕉。搅拌机在你头顶上的那个橱柜里。”  
米娅挥挥魔杖，装了水的锅子自动飞到灶台上，灶台“啪”的一声点了火，鸡蛋从冰箱里飞了出去，稳稳地跳到了锅子里，装了一堆奇怪食材的奶昔在马克杯里飞速搅拌着。  
顺带一提，抱着不能浪费的态度，米娅不得不吃了剩下的那半个苹果和半根香蕉，还吃了一个鸡蛋和一杯杏仁奶。其实她还有点饿，但她看了看冰箱里的食物，感觉自己失去了食欲。  
“所以，”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士坐在沙发上，抱着手提电脑继续加班，“你在那所所谓的神奇学校里学的是这个？”  
“嗯……差不多。”米娅坐在她对面的沙发上一边刷手机一边啃苹果。“还有一点理论的东西，比如为什么一样东西可以变成另一样。”  
“这听上去对人类文明没有什么贡献，”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士轻蔑地摇摇头，“像一所职校。”  
其实米娅也时常觉得她就是在读职校。特别是六年级的时候，他们居然就要开始就业咨询，十六岁的时候就能决定自己以后做什么工作吗？难道不该至少等到十八岁再说吗？米娅硬着头皮去了，弗立维教授就着米娅的O.W.Ls成绩看了看，给米娅提出了几个建议，比如天文研究所，再比如魔咒研发中心，然而米娅直接说“其实我要去上大学”，弗立维教授愣了愣，然后点点头说挺好的，让她有问题再联系，就挥挥手让下一位进来。  
“下午的时候我要开个线上会议，”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士说道，“不许发出任何声音。”  
“哦。好的。”米娅盘在沙发上刷手机，习惯闭嘴是她在家里多年的生存经验。

30  
其实米娅一直在等待，很难说她到底会等到什么时候，但是她就是会一直等。她等待的东西，如果真的说出来怕是很难有人理解——她在等母亲对她道歉。德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士经常道歉，对那些她擦肩而过时不小心碰到的人，对那些她没有办法及时接听的电话，对采访她的报刊记者。  
但她一次也没有对女儿们道歉。  
米娅五岁不到的时候，她母亲就搬了出去，选择了独居，两个星期来看她们一次，有时候是三个星期或者一个月，带一点礼物，看看她们过得怎么样，那时是德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士事业的第一个飞速爬坡期。  
米娅快十岁的时候，琳迪搬了进来，真正的噩梦就开始了，当你有继母的时候，就有继父。再然后，她去了霍格沃茨。父亲和琳迪都觉得她有精神病，奥莉薇亚排挤她，认为她身上有怪病，麦格教授把她带去对角巷的时候奥莉薇亚躲在楼梯上都不敢下楼，她父亲和琳迪差点报了警。其实米娅至今想起那一刻麦格教授的表情，都觉得羞愧，虽然麦格教授很可能已经什么都不记得了，极品家长太多了，没必要一个个全记住来惩罚自己。  
母亲在那段时间只来过两次，第一次是半夜急匆匆从巴黎赶来的，了解情况之后就马上走了，第二次再来就是一个月之后，带来了一份麻瓜学校的教学材料，从英语到代数、几何再到法语，告诉她哪怕在那所学校里也要好好学习这些知识，将来她是要上大学的，然后又给了她一笔零花钱，没说几句就被另一个电话叫走了。  
然后，她在九又四分之三站台见到了西里斯·布莱克。这个混蛋一见面就烧了她的头发，虽然他一直声称自己在这场操作“失误”里是无辜的，他只是想试试看这根魔杖好不好用，当时他的魔力不受控制。  
霍格沃茨的第一年挺糟糕的，因为霍格沃茨会随机掉落西里斯·布莱克，他要么一出场就自带bgm（和詹姆一唱一和，可怜的莱姆斯时常跟在他们身后无地自容），要么就是来恶作剧的，往她的书里夹会尖叫的书签，在她包里放会跳舞的袜子，偷走她的手帕然后一边挥舞一边大喊“巴特利！我拿到了你的手帕！”  
他妈的。这个男人怎么这么讨人嫌。她一想起这些就忍不住生气，划开手机居然还看见他的短信。“嗨。我给你买了圣诞节礼物。”  
她想也不想就直接回。“不用了，谢谢。”  
对方回复得飞快。“拜托，米娅。我觉得它很漂亮。”  
他觉得漂亮的东西多半不是什么好东西。她回复道。“咖啡馆里不接受任何危险的魔法生物，恶心兮兮的笑话玩具也不行。”  
他的回复下一秒就来了，当作家让他的手速明显更加进步了。“反正你会喜欢的。”  
米娅感觉一阵不祥，皱着眉打字。“你怎么回事？”  
“我写作瓶颈了。”  
“恭喜你。”早该瓶颈了。  
“我需要你，你是我的缪斯。”  
米娅翻了个白眼。感谢梅林，他居然知道缪斯是什么。“我在认真地考虑要不要把你拉入黑名单。”  
西里斯依旧秒回。“我也在认真地劝你别这么做。”  
米娅：“呵呵。”  
西里斯用手机浏览着网页，突然发现了好东西，转手给她发了一个链接。“我看到了避孕套新年优惠促销，买满五盒打八折。虽然我公寓里还有一盒，但我觉得我们还要再买一些。”  
过了一分钟不到，他又发来一条。“还是上次那种？你确定你不要试试看螺纹的吗？草莓味的呢？”  
十秒钟之后，又来一条。“如果我们买超值大礼包的话，里面有十盒不一样的，我们可以把它们放在一个大的玻璃糖果罐里，每次开始之前抽奖。我觉得这个环节棒极了。啊，太兴奋了。”  
“嗨？你觉得呢？”  
五分钟后。“你还在看手机吗？”  
半小时后。“亲爱的？”“你去睡觉了吗？”  
一个小时之后。“米娅？”“？？？？”“看到了回复我一下。”“你还好吗？”

31  
又过了两个小时之后，西里斯·布莱克终于收到了一条短信回复。  
“我是米娅·巴特利的妈妈，她已经睡着了。”  
西里斯·布莱克从床上一咕噜坐了起来。  
一分钟后，另一条短信飞了进来。“请不要再给她发消息了，懂吗？”  
西里斯·布莱克居然蠢到又回复了一条。“好的，女士。新年快乐。”  
过了一两分钟，那边又回复了一条，全大写的“新年快乐”。  
第二天早上，他对詹姆炫耀道。“我和米娅的妈妈交谈了，用手机。”  
“什么？”詹姆一边往面包上夹火腿一边酸，“我都没见过伊万斯的爸妈！”  
西里斯继续撑死了面子和詹姆炫耀。“她妈妈很高很瘦，气质很好，像电视里五十来岁的老牌超模，是一位很……”他停顿了一会儿想了想措辞，“很有修养的女士，你看，有其母必有其女。哦对了，她还祝我新年快乐！”

另一边。  
德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士恶狠狠地把羽衣甘蓝、牛油果、奇亚籽和杏仁奶丢进食物粉碎机里，扣上盖子，迅速地把开关转到10档，可怜的食材一秒钟就被打得粉身碎骨。  
“那个狗娘养的！”她拍着厨房的黑色大理石台面口吐莲花，“他每天都给你发什么乱七八糟不堪入目的东西？”  
米娅盯着食物粉碎机，她猜她妈妈可能把那些食材当成了西里斯的脑袋，小声辩解道。“我觉得他可能只是喝多了。”  
“蠢透了，无可救药！”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士翻了个白眼，把粉碎机里的食物倒进玻璃杯里。  
“附议。”米娅吃着剩下一半的牛油果。


	8. Chapter 8

32-35

32  
“这罐面霜我感觉有点太油了，给你吧。”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士把用到一半的面霜丢进了米娅的背包里。  
“好的。”米娅感觉自己像个回收垃圾的。  
“身体乳。”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士丢出了一个白色的瓶子。“它也太油了。”  
“感谢您，妈妈。”我可以不花钱买了。  
“还有这个，香水。”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士又从桌子上挑出来一个装着粉色液体的扁圆瓶子，“品牌代表送的，太少女也太街香了，我怀疑对方是在嘲笑我。”  
“那个送你香水的人现在怎么样了？”米娅问。  
“还活着，”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士摇摇食指，像是在为他深感不幸，“但是他的事业已经二十年没有起色了，我觉得这和他情商太低不无关系。”  
“这些衣服——这一件袖子有点线头，这一件肩膀太大了，这一件配色我不喜欢——也给你了。”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士把几件某C字高定外套也丢进了她的包里。“认准这个牌子买，别再穿抄袭品牌了，就当我求求你。”  
“哦。”  
“这个太普通了我不喜欢，并且我的衣帽间快要放不下了。”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士拿出一个五格的黑色漆皮戴妃包，把它也塞进了米娅的行李里。  
“你确定这也要给我？”米娅很后悔没有带一个可以无限延伸的口袋来。  
“这一双鞋子，我真不知道它为什么要在上面贴一圈水钻，那个设计师在想什么？”她老妈拿出一双黑色的高跟鞋放在地毯上，“试试。”  
米娅看着觉得惊恐。“它鞋跟太高了，至少——至少有四英寸【10cm】。”  
“你的目测很准确，试试看。”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士指着它，八风不动。  
“好吧。”米娅穿了进去，是合脚的。  
“把它穿走。”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士命令道。  
“我穿着它不能走路，妈妈，它的鞋跟太高了。”  
“那就放进你的包里，以后再穿。”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士继续命令道。  
“你不觉得我像个巨人吗，妈妈？”  
“你穿上这双鞋才和我平时见的模特一样高，差得远了，”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士讽刺地挑挑眉，“还有，学会穿它，姑娘。”  
“……好的，妈妈。”米娅感觉自己需要发明一种穿高跟鞋如履平地的魔咒，在她的有生之年。  
“还有这些，我也该给你，”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士从衣帽间里拎出一打米娅看不出毛病的裙子，黑的白的粉的墨蓝的暗绿的米灰的，什么颜色款式的都有，“闲置了十四五年了，你应该都能穿……你为什么不能一出生就二十岁呢？”  
“……我也想一生下来就二十岁，谢谢。”米娅往衣帽间里一看，发现角落里放了一个大号的纸袋，她母亲有强迫症，不可能把纸袋里的东西就这么放着，“袋子里装的是什么？不能拆？”  
“给奥莉薇亚的生日礼物，”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士头也不抬，“她说她要一个铂金包，然后把尺寸、颜色和五金配件都告诉了我。”  
原来奥莉薇亚都是这么“点菜”的，米娅不知道该感慨些什么，摇摇头，放弃继续观察她老妈在她包里塞了什么闲置品，转身去厨房做午餐。她老妈最爱的甘蓝藜麦三文鱼沙拉、香煎鸡胸肉片和烤燕麦希腊酸奶。这吃的也太没滋没味了。米娅叹了一口气，往嘴里塞了一片甘蓝叶，感觉自己跟牛一样每天吃一堆草。  
“吃饭了！妈！妈妈！妈妈妈！妈妈妈妈！”她在厨房里喊。  
“去把你的行李理好，然后我们再吃，”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士命令道，“待会儿我送你回去。”  
“行吧行吧——”米娅转转悠悠地去客房。  
今天是1月2日，米娅和德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士吃了午餐，她要准备回去了，终于可以大碗喝酒大口吃肉了。耶！  
回去的路上，德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士一直非常沉默，车内除了GPS的指路声就没有其他声音。  
“其实停在这里就可以了。”米娅说道，“我可以自己走进去。”  
“那就停在这里。”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士把车靠边。  
“再见，妈妈。”她拿了行李准备走。  
“米娅！”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士摇下车窗。  
她们沉默了一会儿，隔着车门互相对视，这种时候不常有，有点陌生，甚至还有点尴尬。米娅感觉自己有什么话想说，但她又不知道到底该说什么，就只好这么站着。  
德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士动了动嘴唇，停顿了一会儿才说。“有问题给我打电话。”  
“哦，好的，妈妈。”米娅扶了扶背包。“当然。”  
德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士想了想，又说道。“不要让那个蠢男孩得逞，太容易得来的就不珍惜。”  
“……我目前还没想让他得逞，妈妈。”  
德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士耸耸肩，米娅突然发现自己的这个动作非常像她。“去吧，米娅，回去吧。”  
还没等米娅转身，她就摇上车窗，奔驰车缓缓地开走了。  
米娅回到了樱桃树街7号忙了半天咖啡馆开张的事，终于把一切搞定的时候，她靠在吧台边上打算刷一会儿手机休息休息，她突然发现她妈妈万年不更的Instagram账号更新了。  
没有文案，只有一张食物的图片，就是今天中午的甘蓝藜麦沙拉、香煎鸡胸肉片和烤燕麦希腊酸奶。  
米娅往下划了划，点赞很多，评论很少，仅存的几条评论也都是营业性质的寒暄和新年祝福，都是她不认识的名字，可能是妈妈的同事或者朋友。  
她感觉自己该评论些什么，想了半天也想不出，干脆也点了个赞，就这样。

33  
西里斯·布莱克那个混蛋还和狐朋狗友在波特家乐不思蜀，伊万斯也还在家里其乐融融地过新年，卢平倒是第一个回来的，带着他那个可伸缩的小行李箱和一大盆巧克力派，原因是他爸妈要去爱尔兰度假，他也要提前回书店忙复工的事。  
“我妈妈给我带的。”他切了一块给米娅，“她想让大家都尝尝她的手艺。”  
“谢谢你，莱姆斯。”米娅咬了一口，打算把它当成自己的早餐。  
这时候书店里来了一个小姑娘，看上去大概有十五岁，给人感觉有点中二，米娅扫了一眼她那条有铆钉的破洞牛仔裤和印着骷髅的T恤，哦，对了，她的头发还是粉红色的。  
“请问有什么可以帮你的么？”米娅问道。  
“我来找西里斯·布莱克，我堂舅。”小姑娘一跳，坐在高脚椅上，“对了，我叫唐克斯，尼法朵拉·唐克斯。”  
“你堂舅是西里斯·布莱克？”米娅有点惊讶，莱姆斯也吃了一惊，“他还没回来呢。”  
“那他什么时候回来？反正我妈说让我在这里等。”小姑娘捋了捋头发，“她说他住在这里，要让他给我辅导功课。”  
让西里斯给外甥女辅导功课？米娅在心底里给她老妈贴上了一个“不靠谱”的标签。  
这时候咖啡馆的门又开了。  
“我来了！各位稍安勿躁——”西里斯拎着一个行李箱，“等我一下，我上去放个行李。新年快乐，朵拉，月亮脸，哦，还有我最最最亲爱的米娅。”  
“少在前面加形容词。”米娅在唐克斯异样的眼神下冷漠地提醒道，转而又问唐克斯，“吃点什么吗，小姑娘？我可以帮你记在你堂舅账上。”  
“我确实有点饿了……”唐克斯看了一眼菜单，“芒果酸奶奶昔，法式松饼加冰淇淋球，火腿三明治。”  
“好的，稍等。”米娅转身走向后厨，今晚就是西里斯·布莱克倾家荡产的日子。

34  
西里斯·布莱克能辅导什么？答案就是几乎什么都没法辅导，他偏科严重，对课本根本没什么了解，大部分学生时代都用在义务劳动和恶作剧上，这种人一开口就是一首误人子弟的诗，三句话都没说完就被红牌罚下场。然而詹姆背着包去魁地奇球队集训去了（其实他也没好到哪里去），伊万斯还没回来，米娅要看店，最后还是靠稳妥的莱姆斯抽出闲暇时间帮忙。  
“今天我们复习一下黑魔法防御术。”莱姆斯翻开唐克斯的课本，“讲讲格林迪诺？这个挺重要的，也特别实用。”  
唐克斯撑着脑袋盯着莱姆斯。“好的。”  
米娅清清嗓子，适时地送上一杯热巧克力和一杯热牛奶。“你们的饮料，慢用。”  
顺带一提，这些也要算在西里斯·布莱克的账上，一杯20英镑。每天唐克斯都是早上来，晚上走，学习热情高涨，有时候米娅会看到她妈妈来接她，一位棕头发的女士，很温婉很有气质，和西里斯不像一个窝里爬出来的。  
唐克斯就依依不舍地收拾东西，跟莱姆斯再见，再见，再再见，然后和米娅挥挥手，再一步三回头地跟着她老妈回家。  
“说真的，老兄，她想泡你。”只有两个人的时候，米娅对莱姆斯说道。  
莱姆斯瞳孔地震。“她今年十五岁，米娅。”  
“是啊，但她想泡你，这矛盾吗？”  
莱姆斯的耳朵红了。“这不可能！”  
“反正我是这么感觉的。”米娅耸耸肩，“她在暗恋你。”  
莱姆斯夺路而逃，在门口差点被门框绊了一跤。

35  
“啊？”不靠谱的某位堂舅泡在浴缸里大喊，整个浴室都充斥着他的男高音混响，“朵拉喜欢月亮脸？这不可能！”  
米娅也在浴缸里坐着，抱着胳膊冷笑一声。“噢，那你走着瞧。”  
“不可能。”西里斯捞了一把水扑在脸上想要冷静冷静，“月亮脸喜欢她吗？”  
“……不知道。”  
“反正，我相信月亮脸，”西里斯宣布道，“如果他也喜欢她，我相信他会等朵拉成年之后再做决定。”  
“嗯哼。”米娅不置可否，躺在浴缸里。  
“她才十五岁。”西里斯依旧一脸难以置信。  
米娅干巴巴地说。“麻烦你回忆一下，我们刚刚十五岁的时候干了什么。”  
西里斯想起了霍格莫德三把扫帚酒吧的厕所，他们把自己锁在同一个隔间里，还隔着她的内裤互相摩擦的往事。  
“当年哦，”西里斯泡在浴缸里感慨道，“真的太辣了。”  
米娅扶额。  
顺带一提，他圣诞节回来真的搞了一个非常恐怖的东西，一个装满五颜六色的玻璃糖果罐，问题是他还真的在外面欲盖弥彰地贴了一张便条，上面写着“糖果”。骗谁呢？有意思吗？  
“抽一个。”他像是搞超市大抽奖一样地把罐子拎到她面前。  
米娅伸手进去拿了一个，一看。螺纹。  
“今晚就是它了。”他高高兴兴地把这一枚被选中的套子放在床头，突然想起什么，“我是不是没有给你圣诞礼物？”  
米娅瞪着他，觉得他想到一出是一出。“……你的脑袋里是长漏斗了吗？”  
“啊，等等我，”他一咕噜爬起来，从行李箱里拿出一个规规矩矩的盒子，“圣诞礼物。”  
米娅接过盒子。“谢谢，以及——为什么你要给我圣诞礼物？”  
“你会觉得它很漂亮的。”西里斯宣称。  
米娅有点不敢开这个盒子。“这是什么？”  
“打开它。”他催促道。  
她硬着头皮打开一看，愣住了。居然不是什么恐怖的笑话玩具或者会喷火的神奇动物，而是一双玛丽珍鞋，红漆皮，圆圆的鞋头，脚背中间有一条细细的搭扣，不夸张的鞋跟。  
“我就说它很漂亮吧！”西里斯有点得意，“我一眼就看中了这双红皮鞋——”  
“它叫玛丽珍。”米娅小声纠正了他，又犹犹豫豫地评价道，“确实很漂亮。”  
这解释了为什么她选择穿着这双鞋坐在他身上，嗯。

“所以，你真的觉得螺纹更爽吗？”西里斯仰躺在床上枕着胳膊问，没有听见回答。他侧过脑袋一看，发现米娅已经累得睡着了，还伸出一条胳膊抱着柴犬玩偶的屁屁，他吻了吻她，这才看到哈士奇被她踢到了床脚。  
然后这个可怕的男人摇摇头，起身把哈士奇玩偶拎了过来，放在他们俩中间。“爸爸爱你。”


	9. 36-40

36-40

36  
“为什么伊万斯不愿意接受我的圣诞礼物？”詹姆刚训练回来就在咖啡馆里诉说自己的悲痛之情，茶匙自动搅拌着面前加了奶的红茶，刚吃完的盘子里还有不少三明治留下的碎屑。  
“你给她送了什么？”米娅站在吧台里问。  
“发箍，”詹姆委屈至极，把他挑选了两个小时的礼物展示给她看，“它就只是一个简简单单的发箍。”  
“一个格兰芬多配色的发箍。”米娅形容道。  
“它还是一个被伊万斯拒绝的发箍。”西里斯补充道，可能他的话语里有点炫耀的成分，因为米娅确确实实在穿他送的鞋。  
“大脚板，你太不够意思了。”詹姆提醒道，“请不要把你的快乐建立在好朋友的痛苦之上。”  
西里斯举双手投降。“我已经帮你想过办法了，我说你在不知道她喜欢什么颜色的时候应该送一个能变色的。”  
“而我觉得她会喜欢格兰芬多配色的东西。”詹姆接着说道，“你看这多有意义，她是格兰芬多，我也是格兰芬多。”  
“很有道理。”米娅漫不经心地应和道，开始给莉莉准备今天的晚餐，烤三文鱼、沙拉和红酱意大利面，还有一份装在玻璃小碗里的水果，上面淋着一层希腊酸奶。  
“看到吧！”詹姆一拍大腿，转而又开始悲痛，“但是伊万斯拒绝了我的礼物——”  
“说实在的，叉子，”西里斯又提议道，“既然她拒绝了这个，那你就换一个东西，这世界上有这么多礼物，总有她喜欢的咯。”  
正好这时候咖啡馆的门开了，莉莉拎着挎包走进来，看见詹姆的时候就退避三舍，绕到吧台的位置上，坐好。  
“您的晚餐，慢用。”米娅把托盘端到她面前，又绕到卡座那边去收拾詹姆吃剩的盘子。  
“谢谢你，米娅。”莉莉松了一口气，看到美食，  
莉莉刚拿起刀叉想要吃东西的时候，詹姆就站了起来。“伊万斯，我——”  
“别整天伊万斯了，”莉莉冷漠地放下餐具，“感谢你的好意，波特。那个发箍你还是自己戴吧。”

“听到伊万斯怎么说的了吗？”西里斯一边吃着米娅推出的新品藜麦沙拉（“三十英镑，先生！”）一边建议道，“你应该戴着你自己的发箍。”  
詹姆看上去有点犹豫，但他还是选择听从自己朋友的意见，决定以后戴着这个发箍训练打球，并且最好还要戴着它上球场，球场如战场啊，说不定这个被爱情赐福的发箍会给他带来好运呢。  
然而米娅觉得这分明是个被爱情诅咒的发箍。

37  
“詹姆要打魁地奇欧洲杯了，他要代表不列颠作为追球手之一去参赛。”西里斯从口袋里拿出两张票，“米娅，我们——”  
米娅站在吧台里，指了指地砖。“以防你不知道，我要看店。”  
某条狗开始耍赖皮。“拜托——只是一天。”  
“我来看看我一天的营业额……”米娅翻了翻账本，“平均下来看是三百英镑，你确定我要放弃这潜在的三百英镑去看比赛吗？”  
“米娅。”他把票子拍在了吧台上，“这可是詹姆的比赛。”  
“我在霍格沃茨坐在你旁边看他打了七年的比赛，西里斯。”  
这是真实的故事。一年级的时候她就被西里斯半胁迫半邀请地带去魁地奇球场看比赛，一群格兰芬多吵得像是关在笼子里的鸭子，她无聊透顶的时候甚至会坐在位子上给自己编辫子。还因为看得不认真被后排的姑娘翻白眼。  
“这是欧洲杯，并且是实名制的贵宾票，我已经帮你订好了，你看。”西里斯指了指票面。  
米娅看了一眼票。VVIP。贵宾区一排一座，米娅费劲地在下一行里找到了自己的名字，“米娅·巴特利小姐”，一种纤细的花体字，旁边还有一个金色的印章，“内部票”。  
这票至少值五百金加隆，又不能倒卖，不去白不去。  
“……好吧。”她抹了一把脸，“到时候我会把莉莉的早餐放在她门口。”  
鉴于莉莉肯定不会去。

38  
“我已经三百年没有穿巫师袍了。”米娅拍了拍身上的浅米色长袍，坐在观众席，“简直不习惯。”  
西里斯吹了一声口罩，在自己脸上画了一面英国国旗。“我倒是挺怀念的，这让我想起美好的学生时代。”  
莱姆斯坐在他们旁边的位置，手里拿着不列颠的小旗，表情介于紧张与兴奋之间。“我们最好先做充足的准备，这会是一场很严峻的比赛，巴西对英国来说是很有挑战性的对手。我看了几篇预测报道说它至少要比三个小时。”  
米娅偷偷买了一个金加隆的魁地奇彩票，她在来之前也读了一些魁地奇记者写的报道，普遍认为英国这次赢面不大，所以她买了巴西赢。  
詹姆出场了，他居然真的戴着那个格兰芬多配色的发箍，朝观众席招了招手就步入了严肃的备战状态。  
我的妈呀，这个发箍。米娅在心底里哀嚎一声，但她不得不承认，这个发箍的颜色和不列颠的队服挺配的，都是红色系的。  
“詹姆加油！”西里斯·头号拉拉队·布莱克高声喊道，莱姆斯在旁边微笑着挥小旗。  
在金色飞贼被放出的那一刻，比赛开始了。

39  
一个小时之后，裁判吹哨，大声宣布比赛结果，西里斯跳起来高声欢呼，米娅悔得肠子都青了。她决定了，在未来的一个星期里，詹姆·波特和他的好兄弟西里斯·布莱克在咖啡店里只能喝自来水。  
她和莱姆斯好不容易才拽着过度兴奋的西里斯出球场，转眼就发现一堆记者居然堵在贵宾席门口，手里拿着长枪短炮，一看见西里斯脸上的英国国旗就迎了上来，操着一口一听就不是母语的英语问东问西。  
“问我作为英国球迷对此有什么感受吗？”对着哗哗的闪光灯和记者采访，西里斯显得格外兴奋，“我非常高兴，也非常骄傲，特别是为詹姆。是的，我指的就是詹姆·波特，英国魁地奇队的追球手。我就知道他能够迎接这次挑战的。他是我心中最棒的魁地奇球员！”  
“我非常骄傲，为英国魁地奇球队感到高兴，我们有很多很出色的球员，包括詹姆·波特，他这一场的个人发挥非常出色，和队友的配合也很默契，”莱姆斯面对记者时有些过于腼腆，而那位女记者显然对他充满兴趣，她越往前，莱姆斯就越往后躲，“是的，是这样，抱歉，这位女士，但我想我们的采访真的应该告一段落了！”  
“女士，”一位看上去二十来岁的男性记者彬彬有礼地转向米娅，“请问你对这次比赛有什么看法吗？”  
我后悔没有买英国队胜利的彩票。别问，问就是很后悔。  
米娅清清嗓子。“事实上，我一直都知道英国队会赢得这次比赛，这几乎是一种可靠的直觉。另外很重要的一点是，我非常高兴詹姆这次的比赛能取得这么优异的成绩，他是个很出色的运动员，有时候甚至，”她深吸一口气，露出假笑，“过于出色了。”  
“……是的，我们都这么认为，”西里斯一把搂住了米娅，“我和我的女朋友也都认为詹姆一定会赢。”  
等等，女朋友？米娅感觉西里斯可能喝多了西北风，上头了。  
“是吧，米娅？”西里斯转过头用力地吻了吻她的脸颊，她感觉自己的脸颊被挤变形了。  
“……当然，当然是这样。”米娅咬牙对着镜头保持微笑，“这是我们极少能达成共识的事情。”  
我呸。  
突然，人群中出现了一阵骚动，原来是今天的大赢家来了，詹姆洗了头洗了澡换了一身衣服，发箍倒是还被他顶在头上，米娅开始祈祷它有自动清洁功能——不然不出三天就会又脏又臭，简直没眼看。  
詹姆左手狼右手狗，对着蜂拥而上的记者们展现着自己的人生赢家状态。“我很高兴我最好的朋友们都来看了这次比赛，友谊对我来说是很珍贵的东西，他们都是和我从小一起长大的朋友，”他对着记者们说道，“在学校的时候，他们就一直变着法子欣赏我的优点，容忍我的缺点，尽管我有时候觉得我当时简直太蠢了，还很混球。”  
莱姆斯真诚地微笑了一下，没有说什么。  
“哇，”西里斯薅了一把詹姆的脑袋，“你花了多久准备今天的发言？”  
“噢，别这么说，大脚板，”詹姆开玩笑地肘击了他一下，又对记者说，“总之，我很高兴他们来了，如果今天我们输了——这是很有可能的事，因为我们的对手真的很强大，他们让人敬佩——我相信我的朋友们也会支持我，相信我，给我力量。”  
“你的发言简直太感人了，波特先生，”记者继续问道，“最后一个问题——请问你头上的发箍有什么特别的含义吗？”  
米娅暗道不妙。  
“这个发箍，”詹姆的表情立马变得严肃起来，“它对我来说是一个警醒，也是一个提示。”  
“怎么说，波特先生？”另一个记者追问道，他们大概发现了这是一个很有爆点的话题。  
“我心爱的姑娘在圣诞节的时候拒绝了这个发箍，我想我目前为止还是配不上她，但我不会气馁的，”从米娅的角度来看，詹姆的表情开始变傻，“为了她，我要为爱成长了。”  
沃日。

40  
“去他的为爱成长！”莉莉把《预言家日报》狠狠地拍在了吧台上，力度大得让米娅不得不担心大理石台面会不会出现裂痕。  
《预言家日报》头版头条：魁地奇大明星，詹姆·波特宣称自己愿意为爱成长。小标题是：格兰芬多配色的发箍之恋。除去那些密密麻麻的文字，詹姆的大脸还占据了报纸的一大块版面，头上戴着那个格兰芬多配色发箍。  
米娅捡起报纸，简单地翻了翻，扫了几眼那些夸张的文字，至少《预言家日报》记者把她拍得挺漂亮的。  
“说真的，”莉莉把手伸进吧台开始给自己倒白兰地，“我不知道你介不介意我问，你为什么会和布莱克在一起？”  
米娅挑了挑眉。“为什么这么问。”  
“想知道你是怎么忍受身边有这么多自大狂但依旧保持情绪稳定的。”莉莉拿起杯子，灌了一口白兰地。“米娅，你太了不起了。”  
“过誉了，”她挥挥手，“这故事还要从一年级说起。”

那时候米娅还是个一年级的小姑娘，黑色的头发梳成双马尾，难免对霍格沃茨会动的楼梯和会说话的画像一惊一乍，会因为偶尔回答不出门环的问题而紧张，比起羽毛笔更习惯用铅笔和橡皮，很少和其他同学说话。  
有必要说明一下，这个绰号是詹姆想出来的，起绰号可能是他最强大的语言天赋之一，一年级的西里斯兴冲冲地告诉詹姆，自己交了一个拉文克劳朋友叫米娅·巴特利，詹姆立刻就脱口而出，你的新朋友是黄油小姐吗？  
所以米娅在自己都不知道的时候就多了一个新绰号，也是她人生的第一个绰号。你捧着良心去问，谁会愿意有这样一个绰号。黄油小姐，听上去很粗鄙，还有点滑稽。  
西里斯相当喜欢这个说法，整天追着她喊，黄油小姐，黄油小姐，你要不要吐司啊？可以想象，这人在十一二岁的时候过于欠揍了，虽然后来也没好到什么地方去。  
他刚见面的时候就烧焦了她的头发，虽然后来复原了，但米娅一看见他就习惯性地头皮发麻，有时还能闻到一股焦味，但庞弗雷夫人坚持这是幻觉。她其实没什么朋友，在霍格沃茨的存在感很低，因为她时刻知道自己是不一样的，不仅要完成霍格沃茨的功课，课余时间还要自己学麻瓜的教材，她时时刻刻被麻瓜和巫师社会拉扯，向来没有喘息的空隙可言，能做的就是一有空就钻进图书馆和拉文克劳的公共休息室，深吸一口气，翻开书和习题册。  
然而噩梦并没有就这么结束，格兰芬多和拉文克劳总有那么两节药草学课是一起上的。  
咳咳。请你感受一下。一年级的西里斯·布莱克和曼德拉草的幼苗，到底谁更可怕。  
“黄油小姐，”西里斯眉飞色舞地端着自己正在尖叫的盆栽走了过来，“你好啊。”  
周围人立刻皱着眉拎起花盆，像弹簧似的让出五米距离。  
米娅默默地扶了扶消音耳罩，确保它会牢牢地盖住自己的耳朵，可能她该问问斯普劳特教授能不能买一个，她的日常生活里非常需要这玩意。其实西里斯也戴着耳罩，他们明明听不见对方说的每一个字，但他还是在她旁边唠个没完。特别是他的曼德拉草幼崽还特别地吵，如果你见过他怎么料理它的话，你会明白这是为什么的，他的动作简直像在杀一条鱼。  
愚蠢的男生。米娅在心底里翻了个白眼。  
“布莱克，你怎么不在格兰芬多的长桌上？”斯普劳特教授突然发现了这个盲点，但是大家都戴着耳罩，她看他手上在忙，也没办法让他回去。赫奇帕奇的院长向来是个和蔼的人，见布莱克没闯祸就随他去了。  
“啊——”对面长桌的詹姆·波特突然发出一阵穿破耳罩的尖叫，他被曼德拉草一口咬住了手指，挣脱的时候晕了过去。  
莱姆斯吓了一跳，弯下腰观察自己的好朋友怎么样了，西里斯也回到了格兰芬多的长桌，和莱姆斯一起把晕倒的詹姆拖去医疗翼。周围的拉文克劳见布莱克跑了，一个个都松了一口气，拎着花盆迅速归队，从胳膊贴着胳膊的密集队形回归了宽松的等间距。  
莉莉·伊万斯看了一眼波特被拖走的方向，拍拍自己袖子上的土。“真希望他被拖去的地方不是医疗翼，而是屠宰场。”

*绰号是这样的，米娅的姓氏是巴特利，Bartley，Bart的谐音是Butter，黄油


	10. 41-45

41-45

41

“我有预感，”西里斯坐在卡座里，一边打字一边哼哼，“我的这本书会大卖。”  
米娅微笑。“是吗？”这样的话我就能更加没有后顾之忧地敲诈你了。  
西里斯端起红茶喝了一口。“《查理·康诺之毒苹果》已经在校对了。我的编辑联系了出版社，他说他觉得这本书有可能会爆。”  
他试图给米娅透露一点关键剧情，被她用手势制止了。她看了看手机。“不好。”  
“怎么回事？”西里斯问道。  
米娅用报丧似的语气说道。“我今晚有事，我家里要吃饭。”  
“什么事？”  
米娅用比报丧更像报丧的语气说道。“我的姐姐谈恋爱了，她希望我们见见她的男朋友。”

42  
米娅的公寓在三楼，门牌号是3B，她是一个极简主义者，一进门是一间很窄的客厅，客厅里除了一张地毯以外什么都没有，没有沙发，没有茶几，没有电视，西里斯嘲笑过这里适合拍阿拉丁神灯，厨房里也什么都没有，她每次要吃什么去咖啡店里做就可以了；卧室也不大，里面摆了一张床和一盏地灯，还有一个不大的书柜，衣柜是一个奶油色的可无限延伸的箱子，平时都塞在床底下。  
西里斯盘腿坐在她客厅的地毯上，假装自己在冥想。“所以，她的男朋友是什么样的人？”  
“我不知道，她一个月前都没说过有这个人的存在。”米娅把可无限延伸的箱子拖到客厅里，抓起里面花花绿绿的衣服和鞋子一双一双地往外丢，如果不是德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士的遗弃物，就是所谓的“抄袭品牌”大爆款，可能还有几件二手的毛衣和牛仔裤，她从跳蚤市场上淘来的，每件均价3.5英镑。  
西里斯继续问。“所以你要去？”  
米娅格外暴躁。“不然呢？等我妈来把我活捉去吗？”  
“嗯……”西里斯在地毯上像荷包蛋一样地翻了个身，“事实上我不知道你在烦躁什么，你完全可以假装什么都没发生，吃一顿，然后回来。”  
米娅伸出一根手指。“第一个问题，我该穿什么衣服去。”  
某直男大胆发言。“你平时穿什么，今天就穿什么。”  
“这个吗？”她拎着一套H&M的衬衫和牛仔裤，“我妈会直接用餐刀杀了我，清理门户。”  
“换一套稍微正式一点的？”西里斯开始头疼，他随手指了一套，“这套黑色的，挺好，庄重。”  
米娅嫌弃至极地拎起他说的小黑裙。“奥莉薇亚会说我看上去像是在参加她的葬礼。”  
西里斯皱皱眉。“她太挑剔了，米娅。”  
“这个？”米娅拎出一件驼色的及膝裙，然后随手翻了一件白色衬衫。  
西里斯瞥了一眼。“像个打字员。”  
“这个呢？”米娅又拎出一件浅灰的背心裙，然后又找出了一套墨绿色的抹胸裙，“你觉得这两套怎么样？”  
西里斯躺在地上，作出投降状。“事实上，我看不出什么差别。”  
“好吧。”米娅左看右看，决定换这条浅灰色的，特别低调，低调得就像自己穿了隐身斗篷似的，首饰也不戴了，免得喧宾夺主，奥莉薇亚最喜欢当主角，那就让她当个够。  
“我今晚要把稿子给交了。”西里斯眉飞色舞地提议，“我们改天可以庆祝一下，比如开一瓶香槟，然后我们两个人把它喝完。”  
米娅换上裙子，急急忙忙地去洗手间里化妆。“好主意，前提是我活着回来。”

43  
米娅如果没记错的话，这是伦敦常年在TripAdvisor上最贵的餐厅排名前10，味道不怎么样，概念很新颖，但米娅觉得这只是在给他们厨子的手艺找借口而已。  
德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士已经到了，照例打扮得非常妥帖，米色的套装配裸色高跟鞋，戴了一个夸张的祖母绿戒指，除此以外没有戴任何首饰，手上拎着一个大象灰的凯莉包。  
唯一的好消息是爸爸和琳迪不会来，看在上帝的份上，没人想见他们俩。  
“亲爱的，”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士假装着亲了亲米娅的脸颊，她涂了唇膏，没有碰到米娅的脸，“你今天终于打扮得……比较得体了。”  
如果这算得体的话。米娅假笑着坐下。“奥莉薇亚什么时候来？”  
“她说稍微有点堵车，史蒂文也不太认得路，会稍微晚那么五分钟。”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士看了看手机，“快了。”  
几分钟之后，奥莉薇亚来了，身后跟着一个高高瘦瘦的金发青年，看上去很标致，头发上涂了发胶，穿着也很花哨，灰色暗条纹名牌西装，鲜红领带，脖子上还戴了一条蓝底白色波点丝巾，米娅很惊讶地发现他袜子居然也是这个花色的。他身边的奥莉薇亚大概也是花了大力气打扮的，漂亮的粉色小礼服配高跟鞋，每一根头发丝都服服帖帖，法式指甲是新作的，大概连头发都重新吹过。这真的有必要吗？只是见妈妈而已。  
“你们好，”奥莉薇亚笑着打招呼，“这是史蒂芬。史蒂芬，这是我亲爱的妈妈……和我的妹妹，米娅。”  
“你好。”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士笑了笑，“很高兴认识你，史蒂芬。”  
“我想我应该自我介绍一下，”史蒂芬清清嗓子，“我是史蒂芬·梅因，毕业于伊顿公学和牛津大学，现在在贝恩。”  
完美。这一看就是奥莉薇亚的审美，德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士也会满意的，既然都已经进入了这个环节，米娅觉得自己可以闭嘴了，在未来的两个小时里，她只要当好一个安静的进食机器就行了。  
史蒂芬坐下了，翘着兰花指翻菜单。“他们都说这里的黑鳕鱼很棒，最好配1990年的枫丹白露香槟和鱼子酱。”  
“是么？”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士保持着微笑，“你可以给我们推荐一些菜。”  
史蒂芬笑得眯起眼。“当然咯，我经常给我的姐妹们——哦不，朋友们推荐美食。”  
Excuse me?米娅不由自主地从椅子上坐直了。  
奥莉薇亚捏了捏酒杯，依旧保持着微笑。“史蒂芬的朋友很多，我认识其中的一些。事实上，我们是大学校友，但以前没有见过面，当时我在马球社，他喜欢健身。”  
餐前酒先上来了，然后是几份不太起眼的小吃，米娅喝了一些酒，试图让自己放松下来。她不确定奥莉薇亚会和一个同性恋交往，可能这是她的错觉，不列颠再腐也不可能男同性恋满地跑。  
但不列颠就是这么腐。  
他妈的。  
史蒂芬看了一眼米娅，突然说道。“抱歉——你是模特吗？”  
“不，”米娅摇摇头，在奥莉薇亚的逼视下说道，“我在大学里读书。”  
这个答案几乎是万能的。米娅觉得她能把这个借口说到五十岁，然后就说自己在读老年大学。完美。  
“我有点想把你介绍给我的几个设计师朋友，我有预感，你会是他们的缪斯。”史蒂芬拿出手机。“介意留个电话么？”  
我他妈还是西里斯·布莱克的缪斯呢。米娅继续假笑。“哦？我的荣幸。”  
“不得不说，你的衣服很漂亮，米娅，”史蒂芬饶有兴致地闻了闻，“但是我建议你换一种香水，它太甜了，不够大方。”  
德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士恰如其分地插话进来。“谁让我的米娅喜欢甜腻的花果香调？我想它可以成为她的卧室香。是吧，亲爱的？”  
“我也是这么做的。”史蒂芬赞成极了，“香水是给别人看的，但是卧室香是自己的。”  
米娅看了一眼有点紧张的奥莉薇亚，又看了一眼对她实在是充满兴趣的史蒂芬，干巴巴地问。“所以，你有什么推荐吗？”  
“有，如果你喜欢潘海利根的话。”史蒂芬点点头，“我是他们家香水的忠实粉丝，每个系列我都收藏了全套。”  
米娅努力忽视他身上顶风香十里的味道，这是他的品味？  
“嗯……很棒，”米娅耸耸肩，这个不雅的动作立刻被她妈狠狠一肘击，“哎呦——请问你喜欢听谁的歌，史蒂芬？”  
“我在音乐上没什么品味，事实上，”史蒂芬想了想，“Madonna，Ariana Grande，还有Lady Gaga，我觉得她们的音乐——都——很——棒。”  
他妈的。他要不是gay，我就把餐桌吃下去。米娅继续假笑。“我也很喜欢他们。”  
“我的车载音响里常年都是她们的专辑。”史蒂芬愉快至极，感觉自己找到了知己，“你喜欢追剧吗？《欲望都市》和《绝望的主妇》之类的？”  
他妈的。米娅只是想试试水，但她不知道史蒂芬这么gay。  
奥莉薇亚的表情已经快要绷不住了，她已经连喝了四杯香槟了，嘴唇开始颤抖。  
德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士看了她一眼，喝了一口香槟，不动声色地把话题扯到其他地方。“跟我们说说你的工作吧，史蒂芬。”

44  
“我觉得史蒂芬是同性恋。”米娅说道。  
德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士发动着自己的奔驰车。“我早就看出来了，他说话的样子就像是我们公司的设计总监——我讨厌他。”  
奥莉薇亚和史蒂芬吃好晚餐就回去了，“二人世界”，德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士开车送米娅去樱桃树街7号。  
“我到时候会和奥莉薇亚稍微谈一谈。”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士打开车灯，缓慢地踩着油门，汽车驶出车库，“可能，我是说可能，她对这方面不敏感。”  
或者是奥莉薇亚知道但是不愿意承认，因为史蒂芬在其他方面都太符合她的要求了。这个答案就像尘埃一样地飘在她们之间，她们都知道，但是都默契地缄口不言。  
米娅深吸一口气，打开手机，决定看看史蒂芬有没有类似于Grindr、Scruff或者GHunt之类的软件。  
德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士问道。“所以他有没有这种软件的账号？”  
“没有。”  
德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士没说什么，踩了一脚油门，奔驰车驶上高速。“你说他有没有告诉奥莉薇亚，他可能不会喜欢她这样的？”  
米娅说道。“我不知道。”  
“但他这样的，走在马路上都是透明柜。”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士打着方向盘，“我今晚就给奥莉薇亚打电话，在她面前把他的柜子门砸出个洞。”  
米娅觉得自己老妈打算用斧子把史蒂芬的柜子凿烂。就像《闪灵》。

45  
次日清晨。  
“所以这就是你写的，女招待之死？”米娅把手上的打印稿狠狠地砸在桌上，“我看你在找死，西里斯·布莱克。”  
西里斯嚷嚷道。“我按照你的意思，写死了女招待，你还有什么不满意的？”  
“不满意？”米娅感觉自己已经生气到极限了。  
写死可不代表让女招待在第二部被解密为某个反派长期以来安插在查理·康诺身边的眼线，并且最终为了保护查理·康诺而失去性命，临死前温情告白还他妈的一尸两命。  
如果真的只是这样的话，米娅看到第16章的时候就不会那么生气了。  
《查理·康诺探险记之毒苹果》的女反派乔装打扮成了甜点师，在烤苹果里加了毒药试图害死查理，被查理的书店好友侥幸所救，临阵脱逃。  
这个剧情可太熟悉了。米娅在心底里祈祷这本书一定要扑街，然而事实是，这本书果然又爆了，成了伦敦人手一本的睡前/餐前/厕所读物。  
出版的第二天，四个大老爷们书迷又来了，点了四个蜂蜜烤苹果，两块拿破仑酥，两份朗姆酒烤布蕾和一整个加了樱桃甜酒的乳酪派。  
书迷一号表示。“一段令人心碎的感情让查理·康诺的人格更加完整了。”  
“什么叫铁汉柔情？这就是啊！”另一位激动的书迷朋友化伤心为食欲，大口地咀嚼着蜂蜜烤苹果，还一挥手让米娅加了一杯双份焦糖的冰玛奇朵，“我要喝点甜甜的饮料！”  
“1551神仙爱情。”大老爷们书迷三号翻着书，哭得一把眼泪一把鼻涕，悲痛到不能自已，“太感人了，这是什么绝美爱情，我磕到了。”  
米娅冷漠地站在吧台里。“餐巾纸一英镑一张。”


	11. 46-48

46  
“米娅，早上好！”西里斯冲进了咖啡馆，“请问有香蕉奶昔吗？”  
“没有。”米娅从书里抬起头，“还有，不要在我读纪德的时候打扰我。”  
“好吧，抱歉，”西里斯漫不经心地坐回他的卡座，“那你这儿有什么？吃的或者喝的都行。”  
“自来水怎么样？新鲜的，刚从水龙头里流出来的。”  
“为什么？”他委屈地怪叫一声，“我做了什么让你只愿意提供自来水？”  
“詹姆·波特打赢了比赛。”而我为此损失了10英镑。巨款。他妈的。  
“拜托，叉子他打赢了也不行？”西里斯难以置信地抬高音量。  
“打赢了就是不行。”  
西里斯挠挠头，他搞不懂米娅到底哪根筋不对。“好吧，你大概不喜欢魁地奇，”他翘起二郎腿，“那么话又说回来，他赢了魁地奇，跟我又有什么关系？为什么我只能喝自来水？”  
米娅合上手里的《精神食粮》，慢吞吞地说道。“你知不知道有一种刑罚制度叫做——连坐。”  
“太不公平了吧！”他大叫一声。  
“连坐是我心中最有效率的制度之一，”米娅冷漠地耸耸肩，“我宁愿为此牺牲一部分公平。”  
反正关我屁事。  
“那你仔细说说，连坐成员还有谁？”西里斯抱着胳膊哼哼道，“我好一个个监督。”  
“你，詹姆·波特，没了，就你们俩。”  
“月亮脸不在其中？”西里斯惊讶至极。  
“不包括他，西里斯·布莱克，你们俩跟他画风差太多了。”米娅拿出一个喝espresso的小玻璃杯，接了一小半的自来水，“如果说，这点水是莱姆斯可能让人感到冒犯的地方——”  
“我跟詹姆就是各一加仑？”  
“错了，”米娅转手把水倒进水槽里，“你和詹姆就是各一条泰晤士河。”

47  
下午，米娅一边擦杯子一边看书，突然听见外面传来一声熟悉的怒吼。  
“我们是不可能的，詹姆·波特，你就死了这条心吧！”  
莉莉·伊万斯风风火火地推开门走进咖啡馆，米娅适时地把晚餐端了上来，实习儿科医生开始愤愤地吃今天的晚餐，烤鸡、莴苣沙拉、番茄浓汤配法棍。“到底什么时候詹姆·波特才能意识到，我跟他不可能有戏？”  
“这个问题——你觉得时间有尽头吗？”米娅轻飘飘地问。  
“噢，不是吧！”莉莉懊恼地开始喝汤。“真希望他早点死心。”  
“反正，”米娅开始陈述事实，“从十五岁开始，他就一直对你有一种超出常理的迷恋。”  
“恶！”莉莉哀嚎了一声，“他为什么不能有点人样？”  
“可能因为他本质是动物吧。”米娅叹了一口气。  
“话说，米娅，你那时候和布莱克约会，你们——”  
“放过我吧，那是我的人生黑历史。”米娅制止道。“是真正的’黑’历史。”  
但你们现在还一直“纠缠不清”。莉莉把想说的话吞进肚子里。“……好吧。”  
“我知道他为了追你做了很多准备，我是说詹姆·波特。”米娅简单地说道。  
自从十五岁开始，詹姆·波特看见自己的好哥们西里斯·布莱克开始和米娅约会了，并且很快就进展到了本垒打，他就开始也像模像样地做准备了。  
他十五岁的笔记本里至今都藏着当年的准备清单：一束花（百合，白色，超大）。一本写满她名字的笔记本（牛皮封面，格兰芬多配色）。一套经典魔药典籍（丽痕书店推出的珍藏精装版）。一本空相册（因为他觉得他们的合影未来一定能装满它）。  
以及。写在最后的。很小一行字：一盒套。  
前几样东西还在詹姆·波特的箱子里养灰，套这东西有保质期，当时詹姆·波特只能定期买，定期换，把快要过期的套送给自己的好哥们西里斯·布莱克，西里斯和米娅会想办法把它用掉，然后他再去买新的。  
这个场景有一次被其他同学看见了，吓得眼珠子都差点掉出来，卢平刚从图书馆出来就被人叫住了，对方小心翼翼地跟他寒暄，然后拐弯抹角地问：是不是你每晚睡觉的时候寝室里都特别吵。  
卢平想了想总是在晚上溜出去玩的詹姆和西里斯，委婉地表示：“稍微有一点吧，其实还可以，不会太吵，詹姆和西里斯都非常体谅我这个朋友”。  
同学们朝他投来怜悯的目光，并表示愿意给他众筹买一副隔音耳罩。  
詹姆当晚就发现有人让他和西里斯·布莱克“get a room”，钢铁直男*2对此一脸迷惑，但他们并没有困惑太久，很快就继续勾肩搭背地出去闯祸了。  
反正，霍格沃茨从此多了一对不可说的传闻，某地下流通的粉红版块里一夜之间涌现出无数同人惊世佳作，出本的出本，填坑的填坑，还有好事者给他们俩打上了“竹马竹马”、“青春躁动”、“天之骄子”、“学神x学神”、“男男版罗密欧与朱丽叶”、“为你与全世界为敌”等标签，文手与画手荟萃一堂，高产量高质量，一时风头无二，每天都有女学生鬼鬼祟祟地在桌肚底下翻阅封面暧昧的不明刊物，用猩红的双眼和无法抑制上扬的嘴角表示自己“呜呜呜呜，嗑到了，嗑到了，嗑到我头掉”。  
这对格兰芬多著名rps过不了多久就传到了米娅那里，大家看她都像看同妻，而她本人表示“如果他们俩真能内部消化的话，我明天就放一箱烟花庆祝庆祝”。  
“我有个好消息要向大家宣布！”西里斯在这时冲进了咖啡厅，“非常大的好消息！”  
米娅转过身，问。“你终于发现你此生的真爱是詹姆·波特了？”  
“你是认真的吗？米娅，我觉得你对友谊有什么误解。”  
“好吧，那我换一个问法，”米娅停顿一秒，又问，“你终于发现你的灵魂伴侣是詹姆·波特了？”  
“喂，拜托，米娅，好消息是和查理·康诺有关的。”西里斯兴冲冲地拿出一封信，“有电影公司找上门来，要买它的版权，把它影视化！”  
这几把玩意还有人要拍？米娅感觉现代主流社会的审美简直没救了。  
詹姆·波特跟着进来。“没错，让我们一起恭喜大脚板！”  
莉莉一看詹姆来了，像见了瘟神似的，夹着包飞快地上楼了。  
“影视公司的人表示，大脚板的一部作品版权能卖出五千万英镑！一整部电影！”詹姆兴高采烈地宣布道，“梅林的胡子啊，那可是一千万金加隆！”  
卧槽。米娅感觉自己白活了。这几把玩意还能卖五千万英镑。不过这是不是意味着自己能多一个理由来敲他竹杠了？毕竟他成了一个腰缠万贯的富翁。  
“他们还给我寄来了候选演员列表，想问问看我的意见，”西里斯喜滋滋地翻开信封，开始报里面的名字，“迈克·法斯宾德、丹尼尔·克雷格、裘德·洛、克里斯蒂安·贝尔……”  
卧槽。他们居然要演这几把玩意。这年头大家果然都不容易。米娅悲从中来，感觉自己距离昏厥已经不远了。  
西里斯把他们的照片像扑克牌一样摊在桌上。“我要好好看看他们的作品和照片，然后再做决定。”  
“那么女主演呢？”詹姆问道，“电影公司有问你的想法吗？”  
“当然了，”西里斯喜滋滋地回答道，“电影公司在信中说，’请布莱克先生务必认真考虑，您的意见会直接影响到选角结果’——他们可不想让广大书粉失望。”  
“所以有哪些女演员？”米娅问道。  
“我看看，”西里斯读道，“蕾雅·赛杜、娜塔莉·波特曼、斯嘉丽·约翰逊、伊丽莎白·奥尔森……好多啊，后面还有十几个名字，那么多人？”  
米娅翻了个白眼。“我愿意称之为影视文化的衰退。”  
西里斯开始看女演员的照片，一边看一边叹气。“我觉得这些姑娘都没法演出你的精髓，米娅，她们缺少一种能时刻把对方掐死的杀气。”  
“如果让这些女演员和你相处一整天，我相信她们也能做到的。”米娅冷冷地说道。  
“好吧，我看完了，她们都不怎么样。”西里斯草草看了一眼，断言道，“我要给电影公司写信，让他们重新考虑女演员的角色。无论如何，她们没有你的精髓，米娅。”  
“无论你怎么说，我是不会出道的。”米娅抱着胳膊。  
“那么你觉得谁比较好？”西里斯把一沓照片递给她，“你的意见也很重要。”  
米娅接过照片，匆匆地翻了一遍，随便丢了一张出来。“她吧，挺漂亮的，看上去也像读过书的样子。”  
“好，那就是她了，我相信你的选择。”西里斯看了一眼照片背后的名字，开始写邮件。

48  
“到底怎么样才能让莉莉·伊万斯小姐接受我的爱呢？”詹姆撑着脑袋坐在吧台上，“米娅，你有主意吗？”  
米娅干巴巴地问。“你愿意为咨询感情建议付费吗？这是个知识付费的年代。”  
“至少我认为，你上次的想法是对的，詹姆，”莱姆斯往嘴里扒拉着番茄牛肉烩饭，“为爱成长。”  
“哇哦，月亮脸，你真的这么觉得？”詹姆眼睛亮了。  
“这不失为一种选择。”莱姆斯擦擦嘴，“当然，只是个人建议。”  
詹姆思索片刻，又问。“那么问题来了，我该怎么做才能为爱成长呢？”  
能问出这种问题，说明他还是无药可救。米娅翻了个白眼。她在心底给莉莉画了个十字架，被这种恶鬼缠上真是太可怕了，虽然自己似乎也没好到哪里去。  
“你觉得我去搞两个哑铃怎么样？”詹姆冷不防问。  
米娅冷漠地指出。“莱姆斯说的是为爱成长，不是为爱发育。”  
可能这说明詹姆·波特没有脑袋，所以他只能身体成长。  
“到底怎么才算成长呢？”詹姆继续问。“就像打魁地奇一样，有没有什么统一的行为准则？”  
莱姆斯和米娅对视一眼，不约而同地选择沉默。莱姆斯决定继续埋头吃饭，米娅在吧台里站着看书，陀思妥耶夫斯基的《白痴》，封面一丝不差地对准詹姆·波特的脸。  
“感情真是太伤脑筋了。”詹姆喝着米娅给他的自来水，“我不会是这世界上唯一一个为爱所困的人吧。”  
莱姆斯终于看不下去了。“可能，詹姆，可能你需要用心去感受。”  
“我也觉得要用心，”詹姆赞同地点头，“总之我要好好考虑这个问题了。”  
行吧。您高兴就好。米娅翻了一页书，继续读了下去。但她觉得詹姆·波特没有心，也没有脑子，可能他只有几把。  
“米娅！”西里斯抱着手提电脑从楼上冲了下来，推门而入。  
“怎么回事？”她举着《白痴》问。  
“没什么大事，就是想问问你——”西里斯打开电脑，“你有哪些国家的血统。”  
“英国、法国、德国、意大利、挪威、匈牙利、波兰、希腊、捷克、爱尔兰，”她停顿片刻，“我知道的就这点，但也可能有立陶宛和俄罗斯，不记得了。”  
西里斯惊讶得下巴差点砸到桌上。“你在报地名吗？”  
“我在说实话。”米娅干巴巴地说道。“因为我家是信罗马天主教的蓝血傻逼，如果不整个欧洲换着联姻的话就容易生出智障。”  
“我爸妈以前也常说他们是贵族，他们怎么就是纯粹的英国人呢？可能这就是纯血主义的糟粕。”他满脸嫌弃，“反正我不和他们来往了，道不同不相为谋。”  
你们只有英国血统，因为你们是一群没研究过遗传学的傻逼。看看你就知道了。行吧，话题结束，这世界没救了，不如好好读书。米娅翻了一页手里的《白痴》，不再接茬。  
西里斯正在笔记本电脑上起草自己的第三本小说，故事的开头，查理·康诺将在梵蒂冈遇到一位血统复杂的欧洲女郎。


	12. 49-51

49  
“米娅，”西里斯·布莱克坐在自己的卡座里说道，“我已经把第三本小说的大纲打好了，名字就叫《查理·康诺之梵蒂冈迷情》。”  
听听这个地摊小报一般的名字。米娅在心底里哀嚎一声。“行吧。”  
“我真是有史以来最高产的作者，”西里斯沾沾自喜地敲打着键盘，“敬业、高产、高质量。”  
我看你简直高产似母猪。米娅在心底里翻了个白眼，决定看点书消遣一下自己苦闷的心情。  
“你在看什么？”他问。  
“莫迪亚诺的《缓刑》。”  
西里斯评价道。“听上去是个悲伤的故事。”  
去你妈的。米娅翻到上次夹着书签的那一页。“……还行吧。”  
门在这时候被推开了。  
“早上好，舅舅，我来了！”唐克斯背着小书包飞奔而入，“你也早上好，米娅！”  
“你好啊，朵拉，”西里斯兴高采烈地说道，“我刚刚构思好我的第三部小说。”  
唐克斯坐到吧台上，把书包一放。“那你可真是神速了，据说第二本才出版没多久。”  
“喝点什么吗，唐克斯？”米娅问道，瞥了一眼坐在卡座里的西里斯·布莱克，“没事的，我会记在你堂舅账上的。”  
“好的，我请客！”西里斯对人一直相当慷慨。  
“正好，我还没吃早餐，”唐克斯翻开菜单，“你有什么推荐的吗，米娅？我感觉这里的食物都很好吃，但饮料我一定要热巧克力。”  
让我想想后厨还有什么滞销的。哦，似乎有两个橙子和几个鸡蛋，最好抓紧解决它们。“香橙戚风蛋糕怎么样？”  
“听上去好极了。”唐克斯说道，“和热巧克力很配。”  
“好的。”米娅走去后厨，“稍等。”  
“你是来这里找我玩的吗？”西里斯问道。  
“不，我是来补课的。”唐克斯煞有介事地拿出课本和笔记本，还有两支羽毛笔。  
“你来补课？今天上午莱姆斯不在，要不让米娅来。”保守起见，西里斯觉得自己最好还是不要乱教，万一回头安多米达发现他教错了，绝对会温柔地把他活活掐死。  
“那我能等到下午吗？”唐克斯趴在桌上问。“上午我会在这里乖乖写作业的。”  
西里斯有点犯愁。“上午让米娅先帮你看看吧，如果她乐意的话。下午莱姆斯回来了再说。”  
“我只提供有偿服务。”米娅踢开后厨的门，给唐克斯送上一份热气腾腾的香橙戚风蛋糕和热巧克力。“给钱吗，西里斯·布莱克？”  
西里斯大手一挥。“好，我到时候会把支票开给你的。”他看看时间，“时间到了，我要出去跑步，二位待会儿见。”  
他说罢就像一条离弦的箭似的推开门，直接冲了出去，弹簧门在他身后如同钟摆一般地晃动着。  
“舅舅他去干什么？”唐克斯咬了一口蛋糕，擦擦嘴，把课本和笔记摊得吧台上到处都是。  
“遛他自己，一个小时之后他就会回来的。”米娅冷淡地说道，翻开米娅最近的考卷和家庭作业，看了看，“小姑娘，我觉得你压根不需要补课，你的黑魔法防御术至少能在我那个年代考到O。”  
“哎呀——”唐克斯趴在桌上，央求似的拖长语气，“我当然需要补课了。”  
“我看你就是来找机会接近莱姆斯。”米娅无情地戳穿。  
“米娅，拜托，你能不能当做不知道。”唐克斯眼巴巴地看着她。“拜托，非常非常拜托——”  
“行吧。”米娅扶着脑袋。“我会替你保密。以及，你最好在这里等莱姆斯，他会中午过来吃午餐。”  
“我可以跟他一起吃吗？”唐克斯充满期待地问。  
“别问我，姑娘，问他。”米娅头疼至极，决定给自己煮一壶咖啡。  
“那我们上午的时候干什么好呢？”唐克斯问，“讲讲莱姆斯学生时期什么样吧，米娅。”  
“和现在没什么差别，”米娅随口回忆道，“懂礼貌、有同理心、冷静、理智、好学，格兰芬多男生里唯一的正常人。”  
“那时候你和我舅舅在谈恋爱吗？”唐克斯继续吃着蛋糕。  
米娅扭过头。“你怎么知道我跟西里斯·布莱克谈过的？”  
“他告诉我的。”唐克斯说，“确切地说，他告诉我妈，我妈告诉我。对了，他的原话是，’我找到了我此生的真爱’。”  
米娅翻了个白眼。“我可太倒霉了，以及，提醒你一下，唐克斯，我跟他十六岁的时候就分手了。”  
唐克斯很惊讶。“但你们现在还愿意跟对方说话呢。”  
“小姑娘，可能你还不太明白，仇人之间也是可以说话的。”打炮也可以。有什么错吗？仇人炮更爽。  
“好吧，”唐克斯埋头做了一会儿作业，“那么你们为什么分手？”  
“这是一个很长的故事。”米娅干巴巴地说道，“他犯错，我没原谅他，就这样。”  
“他出轨了？”唐克斯问道。  
“不是。”  
“他打你了？”  
“不是。”  
“他把你晾在一边跟詹姆出去玩了？”  
“……也不是。”  
“那么你们之间怎么了。”唐克斯放下手里的羽毛笔。  
“反正，”米娅死死地皱着眉，“我跟他不可能了。这辈子不可能，下辈子也不行。”  
咖啡馆的门在这时候打开了，进来的不是西里斯，而是刚刚从书店回来的莱姆斯。  
“莱姆斯！”唐克斯高兴极了，“请问你愿意跟我一起吃午餐吗？”  
行吧。米娅翻了个白眼。或许我应该把吧台让给他们。

50  
“我想我们还是该好好谈谈。”西里斯吊儿郎当地说道，在卡座里敲打键盘，给自己的大作斟酌着一个富有戏剧性的开头。  
“谈什么？”米娅擦着玻璃杯。  
“我们之间的关系。”西里斯说道，把手提电脑合上。  
“没什么好谈的。”  
“米娅，米娅·巴特利。”西里斯正色地开口。  
“错了，”她抱着胳膊慢悠悠地说道，“我的全名是玛丽安娜·凯瑟琳·亨利埃塔·德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔·巴特利。”  
西里斯忍不住吐槽。“你的名字怎么比邓布利多还长？”  
“你的名字又怎么这么奇怪？”她回敬过去，“在遇见你之前，我可不知道星座也可以当名字。”  
西里斯解释道。“拜托，我告诉过你，这是某种令人恼火的家族传统。”  
“同理，某种令人恼火的家族传统，没毛病。”  
“行吧，”西里斯重新回到了那个话题，“我们真的不能再回到原来的状态吗？”  
“不可能了，劝你好自为之。”米娅客套地笑笑。  
“只要足够虔诚，浪子都能有回头的机会，你信那个什么罗马天主教，你应该知道《路加福音》里的败家子最后都被他父亲原谅了。”西里斯为了写他的最新大作，最近在狂补天主教相关的知识。  
“以防你不知道，我可不是你父亲。”米娅冷漠地说道。  
正当西里斯打算再对这个话题解释什么的时候，咖啡馆的门开了，一个穿着斗篷的黑影走了进来，抖开兜帽，露出一张和他相似的脸。  
“西里斯，好久不见。”雷古勒斯面无表情地说道。  
“哟，真是稀客，”西里斯翘起腿，表情变得尖锐，“是什么风把您吹来了，我亲爱的弟弟？”  
“日常问候难道不可以吗？”对方轻微地皱着眉，“很难相信这是你的待客之道。”  
“你脚上踩的还是麻瓜的地板呢。”西里斯哼了一声，“不嫌脏吗？”  
“够了。”雷古勒斯试图让这个不悦的开头告一段落。“没别的意思，只是来检查你活得怎么样了。”  
“那你也看见了，”西里斯摊开手，“生龙活虎。”  
对方冷淡地扫了他一眼。“确实看见了。”  
“那你还傻站着干什么呢？打算跟我喝一杯麻瓜的饮料吗？我建议你试试看香蕉奶昔。”  
“我想还是不了，”雷古勒斯并不觉得自己会太喜欢麻瓜的东西，“只是跟你带一句口信，母亲希望你回去。”  
“我这个不登大雅之堂的长子？我想还是算了。”西里斯往后仰，靠在卡座的沙发上。“每次一回去，我就会增加几句侮辱性的词汇量。”  
雷古勒斯感觉自己有点疲惫。“别总惹她生气，行吗，西里斯？”  
西里斯夸张地扬起语气。“抱歉，这对我来说有点难。毕竟我和你是截然不同的人，亲爱的弟弟。”  
雷古勒斯看了一眼吧台里的米娅，对方在认真地读书，但他知道她都听见了。本着家丑不可外扬的想法，他决定先离开。  
“行吧，再见了，西里斯。”他拉起兜帽，“祝你一切顺利。”  
“走好，不送。”西里斯懒洋洋地说道，门在他发出最后一个音之前就关上了。  
米娅翻了个白眼，心想。我要是他老妈，我也会喜欢小儿子的。西里斯·布莱克算个什么东西。

51  
“纯血主义害死人，”西里斯断言道，“这是吃人的封建思想，是扼杀自然天性的枷锁。”  
“是么？”米娅指出，“这话说得，你就像个异教徒。”  
“对，我就是纯血主义的异教徒。”西里斯走到吧台面前，直接把手伸进吧台里，拿出咖啡壶和一个洗干净的马克杯，给自己满上，又找到奶壶，往咖啡里加了一点牛奶。他决定自己动手丰衣足食。  
“10英镑一杯，允许记账。”米娅提醒道。  
“行吧，先记我账上，月底我统一签账单。”反正他不差钱。五千万英镑的版权费刚刚进账，还有两本超人气小说源源不断的版税。  
他吨吨吨喝了一杯热咖啡，感慨道。“为什么詹姆和莱姆斯家里就没这种破事？真是太丢人了。”  
“麻瓜社会也有差不多的破事。宗教这玩意和纯血主义差不多，我爸妈不愿意离婚，宗教也是一部分原因。”米娅阐述道。“天主教徒不允许离婚，通奸也是大罪，和任何异教徒的结合都不合法，只能算是姘居。”  
“那我们也是姘居了？”西里斯自顾自地得出这个结论，“我喜欢这个词，听上去很刺激。”  
米娅白了他一眼。“滚，听见没。滚！”  
“那么凶干嘛？”西里斯不满地嘟囔道，开始在吧台里找吐司面包和火腿，准备自己搞个三明治吃。他觉得自己该吃点蔬菜，又去后厨准备看看冰箱里有什么。  
“米娅，你怎么生气了？”莉莉夹着包走进来。  
“没什么，这就是生活。”米娅端出准备好的午餐，肉酱茄汁意大利面，蔬菜沙拉和海鲜浓汤。“这是给你的。”  
“哇，谢谢你，我要开动了！”莉莉开始津津有味地吃午餐，“我忙了一上午，都快饿死了。”  
西里斯从厨房里走出来，手里拿着一根胡萝卜和一条超大的芹菜，放在嘴里咔嚓咔嚓地啃。  
“这是哪里拿来的？”米娅瞪着他。  
“后厨，冰箱里的。”西里斯对她展示自己留在胡萝卜上的牙印，参差不齐，跟狗啃的一样，“我洗过了，它还很新鲜。”  
米娅深吸一口气，感觉自己已经没有生气的动力了。“行吧，我会记你账上。”


	13. 52-53

52  
德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士的电话是在下午打来的。  
米娅深吸一口气，接起电话。“妈妈？”  
对方的语气听上去一如既往地强硬。“你的生日礼物到了，你选择自己来拿还是我叫个快递过来？”  
米娅想了想。“……我过来拿吧。”  
“行吧。”对方停顿一会儿，又问，“你还在和那个傻子厮混？”  
米娅反应了一会儿才意识到她老妈说的是西里斯·布莱克。“他总在我店里买东西，总不能把他赶走，是吧？”  
“哼，别着了他的道，米娅。”  
“放心吧，不会的。”米娅把重心在两只脚上移来移去，“我的生日还有一个月诶，妈妈。”  
“我到时候在巴黎开会。”  
果然，永远的大忙人妈妈。米娅耸耸肩。“好的，我明天来拿吧。”  
“下午三点半，我会让秘书在门口等，到时候直接把你带到我办公室。”对方嘱咐一声，“不要早来太多，也不要晚到。”  
米娅第二天就去了，三点二十九分跨进大厅，那位等在大厅门口的秘书是一位神情干练的正装女郎，又高又瘦的身材如同一支崭新的铅笔，齐耳短发染成了铂金色，看上去很潮。  
“德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士的客人是吧？请跟我来。”对方朝她客套地笑笑，打开专用电梯。  
客人。这个词可真新鲜。米娅拍拍自己身上的裙子，这当然是她老妈塞给她的旧衣服，但看上去几乎没穿过几次，线头都找不出一根。  
“她还在开会，”对方侧身帮米娅打开门，把她迎进去，“你可以在她的办公室稍等一会儿。”  
随后，对方非常贴心地给她送上瓷器和热茶，还帮她轻手轻脚地合上了门。  
老妈的办公室。米娅在沙发上伸了个懒腰，对这个写满了“成功人士标配”的办公室已经见怪不怪了，她在落地窗前发了一会儿呆，感觉伦敦市中心的行人和车流都没什么好看的，然后才把目光移向了宽敞的四方形书桌，书桌后面是一个及天花板高的架子，上面摆着各种各样的奖杯、合影和小型雕塑。  
但只有一张相片被妈妈放在了书桌上，米娅心里念着“摆在桌上的相片就是给人看的吧”，伸手把它拿了起来，愣住了。  
照片上的米娅最多只有四岁，穿着一件奶油色的蓬蓬裙，一边拍手一边在大笑，大概是在唱歌，她小时候最喜欢的Le Papillon之类的。

Pourquoi les poules pondent des oeufs?  
为什么鸡都会下蛋。  
Pour que les oeufs fassent des poules.  
因为蛋都会变成小鸡  
Pourquoi les amoureux s’embrassent?  
为什么情侣要亲吻？  
C'est pour que les pigeons roucoulent.  
因为鸽子们咕咕叫  
Pourquoi les jolies fleurs se fanent?  
为什么漂亮的花会凋谢？  
Parce que ca fait partie du charme.  
因为那是游戏的一部分

Pourquoi notre coeur fait tic-tac?  
为什么我们的心会滴答？  
Parce que la pluie fait flic flac.  
因为雨会发出淅沥声  
Pourquoi le temps passe si vite?  
为什么时间过得那么快？  
Parce que le vent lui rend visite.  
因为风把他们吹跑了  
Pourquoi tu me prends par la main?  
为什么你要牵着我的手？  
Parce qu ’avec toi je suis bien.  
因为和你在一起，我感觉很温暖。

米娅的目光在照片上扫视一圈，没有奥莉薇亚，相片上只有一个人，那就是四岁的米娅，快乐的小女孩，肆无忌惮地坐在一块酒红色的地毯上，奶油色的裙子拖在地上，长长的头发梳成两只紧紧的麻花辫，笑得太饱满以至于眼睛弯得像月牙——米娅都忘了自己原来还这么笑过。  
她把照片小心翼翼地摆回去，继续坐在会客用的沙发上发呆。还好德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士被几个笨手笨脚的员工缠住了，这让米娅有机会消化自己胸腔内微妙的情绪。  
“你来了。”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士推开玻璃门，“本来想跟你多聊一会儿的，但不是今天了。”她走到办公桌底下，拎出一个淡米色的纸盒，递给女儿。“生日快乐，米娅。”  
“我能现在打开么？”米娅问。  
“随便。”  
她打开了盒子，发现是一条相当古朴的项链，上面缀着一颗很有年头的红宝石。“妈妈？”她顿了顿，“这个太贵重了，生日不是什么大日子。”  
“你外婆当年给我的，我想了想还是给你吧。”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士点了一根烟，“你更适合它。”  
“奥莉薇亚呢？她知道吗？”米娅想了想姐姐，如果她知道的话怕是会直接把自己活活手撕。  
“不需要让她知道，我给她买了别的。”对方吐了一口烟，打开气窗。“你明白我的意思？”  
米娅努努嘴，把礼物收了起来。“好吧，我会保密的。”  
德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士把烟夹在手里。“其实我大概猜得到奥莉薇亚为什么不喜欢你，但我一直没有告诉你，因为我觉得我不该介入你们姐妹之间的关系。”  
“为什么？”  
“我跟你爸分开的时候想过把你一起带走，而奥莉薇亚——我跟他对此很早就达成共识——归你爸。”  
米娅愕然。“我不知道这个。”  
对方白了她一眼。“你当时五岁，除了吃和睡之外能知道什么？她毕竟比你大快三岁，多少知道一点。”  
“那你为什么最后没把我带走呢？”米娅问。如果那样我会好过很多。  
德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士耸肩，用一种看不出是否遗憾的语气说道。“理想和现实有差距，米娅，我一直都太忙了。”  
“琳迪讨厌我，爸爸无视我，奥莉薇亚欺负我，”米娅幽幽地说道，“我后来在家里一直过得很辛苦。”  
你不知道琳迪以前怎么对我。  
“我知道，米娅，我知道！”德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士的语气变得有些急躁，但很快就被她克制住了，“但我也没办法，米娅，我好不容易找到自己愿意为之付出一生时间的事业，我爱你，但它很重要。”  
“我非常爱你，妈妈，一直都是。”  
德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士把半支烟捏在了烟灰缸里。“我也爱你——但是，对不起，不要用母爱绑架我，拜托了，米娅。”  
米娅早已察觉到了对方语气里深深的愧疚，但她还是被刺痛了。  
“你说什么？我用母爱绑架你？这可真是一种高明的说辞，我真该好好学学，”米娅颤抖着声音说道，在争吵时落泪是示弱的表现，所以她睁大了眼睛，“我只是——我只是以一个最普通的女儿的身份在问你，为什么当时不多来看我。因为，因为我就像一只小狗一样，天天在等你来，妈妈，你明白吗？”  
那一瞬间，米娅在母亲的脸上看到了与自己相同的表情，冷漠，凶狠，又强忍住落泪。  
秘书在门外轻轻地敲门。“抱歉，但是夏季发行会要开始了，A8会议室。”  
她们对视一眼。米娅清清嗓子，小声说道。“看来你有事要忙，”她把礼物塞进背包里，“谢谢你的礼物，妈妈，我很喜欢它。”  
“你先走吧，我有事要忙了，”对方避开视线，不再看她，对着门外扬声道，“好的，贝妮思，我这就来了。”  
然后德·普恩卡利-杜瓦尔女士一言不发地绕过她，推开门，走向了所谓的A8会议室。

53  
“发生什么了？你看上去不怎么高兴。”西里斯·布莱克问道。当时他正躺在自己心爱的沙发上，穿着一件打着褶皱的旧浴袍，手里拿着两个玻璃杯和一瓶香槟——他允诺过等到第二本书出版就要开香槟，而他要当个守信的人。  
“没什么。”米娅披着晨衣，接过酒瓶，给自己倒了满满一杯，“风平浪静，高兴着呢。”  
“那你怎么看上去，”他喝了一口香槟，“有点苦苦的。”  
“不受苦，就不能成圣。”米娅喝得太快了，开始胡言乱语。“因为受苦让人更接近上帝，也更爱上帝。”  
“怎么说，大主教？”西里斯给自己又满上。  
“按照天主教教义，人之所以做出一系列偏移教义的行为，是恶魔在他们的身体里作祟，一旦魔鬼从他们的身体里离开，神恩依旧会包容他们曾经的罪行，”她停顿片刻，“多么宽容的宗教。”  
西里斯感觉自己开始跟不上节奏了。  
“反正，你们巫师不会懂这玩意。”米娅断言道，决定给自己再来一点香槟。  
“你以前怎么从来没说过，”西里斯把酒瓶递给她，“在霍格沃茨的时候。”  
“从寄宿学校的角度来考量，霍格沃茨包容性太差了，只有按照巫师的方式说话，交际，生活，乍一看才是不奇怪的。”她评价道，“说真的，我不是很喜欢那里，它让我时常怀疑自己是谁。难道巫师都信梅林，就没有巫师信上帝吗？难道巫师就只能打魁地奇，而不能踢足球或者打篮球吗？”  
西里斯瞪大了眼睛，仿佛米娅说的一切都匪夷所思，但他想了想，觉得她说得挺有道理的。  
这或许就是为什么米娅当时会和西里斯一起约会。他看上去对什么都毫不在意，而这种态度在米娅眼里更像是一种包容。  
当然，不是她的所有他都能包容。  
她看向他，不可避免地意识到：她真的没有十五岁时那般爱他了，这一切都是不可挽回的。她不想再和西里斯谈论学生时期到底发生了什么，因为一切都是既成事实，他无法再为过去的事情道歉了，而她也不可能再恢复到当时的状态，无论他做什么来弥补。  
门外传来砸门一般的声音，会搞出这种动静的只有詹姆。  
“大脚板，”詹姆在门外鬼叫道，“你有酒吗？”  
“来咯，伙计。”西里斯从沙发上爬起来。  
“米娅，你也在？”詹姆自顾自地打开西里斯的橱柜，拿出一个玻璃杯，然后一屁股坐在旁边的单人沙发上，作瘫痪状，“我也想来一杯酒，今天伊万斯又一次拒绝了我。”  
“她为什么拒绝你？”西里斯问，仿佛他真的不知道答案似的。  
“拒绝，是不需要理由的。”詹姆学着莉莉一板一眼说话的语气。  
“太可怜了。”西里斯摇摇头，给叉子也满上一杯。  
“不知道为了什么，忧愁它时刻包围着我。”詹姆拽着嗓子唱道。  
“你此刻是什么感觉？”西里斯问道，搬出手提电脑，“我正在写自己的新小说，里面你的角色会经历一次感情危机。”  
“什么危机？”詹姆问道。  
“就类似于——你太太不爱你了，在此之前你追了她十年，她也愿意跟你结婚了，”西里斯开始噼里啪啦地打字，“但她突然又反悔了，你伤心欲绝地想要通过吞求婚戒指的方式自杀，结果朋友们不得不把你送去医院里洗胃才把它取出来。”  
这是什么神奇的脑洞？米娅时刻感觉自己的脑回路和西里斯·布莱克差十万八千里。  
“这也太悲惨了吧！”詹姆生无可恋地摇摇头，“不过也不可能比我现在更惨了。”  
“说说你的心路历程吧，叉子。”西里斯建议道。“我感觉这一章我今天就能写完，我刚刚喝了一点酒，现在文思如泉涌。”  
我被傻逼包围了。米娅翻了个白眼，感到头疼欲裂。


	14. 54-55

54  
“一个困扰我已久的问题，”莉莉拿起小勺子，开始吃今日份的餐后甜点，奶油草莓蛋糕，“你到底为什么当时要和布莱克交往？”  
“那时候你对我是什么印象？”米娅不答反问，“在我和西里斯·布莱克在一起之前。”  
莉莉思考片刻，斟酌着自己的语言。“聪明的、看上去总是有点特立独行，但是挺好相处的。那时候我还不太认识你，是其他同学告诉我的。”  
其实这是经过美化的版本。真实的版本要残酷得多。  
“那个巴特利你知道的吧，拉文克劳的那个巴特利，”玛丽·麦克唐纳抱着书，走在莉莉身边，“她家里到底是什么规矩啊，居然还让她学麻瓜的教材。”  
“什么？她在自学麻瓜的东西？”莉莉知道这个名字，但是不知道米娅·巴特利在霍格沃茨读书还会和麻瓜的课本打交道。  
“是啊，真是奇怪。”玛丽嘟囔道，“平时也不见她和别人说话，据说是个麻瓜的蓝血。”  
“啊，那就学呗，”莉莉不咸不淡地评价道，“只要她时间够用，反正我对此不感兴趣。”  
玛丽又拉着莉莉开始八卦米娅是不是天主教徒，这在英国相当罕见，在这片土地上的大部分人都信英国国教。  
反正事实是这样的。莉莉看向米娅。“大致就是这样，并且说你……出身名门？”  
米娅不置可否，低头开始擦玻璃杯。  
“所以你为什么要和布莱克在一起？”莉莉回到了这个问题，她有点八卦地猜测，“不会是因为你出身名门，他也——”  
“当然不是这个原因。”米娅飞快地否决道。  
“那是因为什么？”莉莉把蛋糕上的草莓塞进嘴里，就着咖啡吃掉了，“纯粹的青春期荷尔蒙？”  
“……也不是？”虽然米娅知道西里斯·布莱克挺帅的，但这似乎不是最重要的原因。她十一岁的时候就知道他长得不赖，但她一直觉得对方很烦，还很自以为是，总是对所有同学无差距恶作剧，一条英俊的癞皮狗，那也是癞皮狗，没什么了不起的。  
“还能是什么原因啊？”莉莉笑了出来，“心灵上的共鸣？”  
米娅怔了怔。似乎这个答案有点接近真相，但她仔细想想，似乎又无法承认这真的是“心灵上的共鸣”。  
那时候她十四岁，快要十五岁，在黑湖边龇牙咧嘴地研究数学课本上的三角函数，物理变得越来越难，数学也是，但是化学似乎还可以，她的其他文科也学得比较好，能勉强让母亲满意。她在霍格沃茨的课业一直只能称得上一般（特别是在拉文克劳），因为她要腾出大部分时间来学这些，往往考试前两个礼拜才会认真对待学校里教的东西。她大概是全校墨水消耗速度最快的学生——都用在麻瓜学科上了。  
“巴特利，你在干什么呢？”西里斯·布莱克走了过来，对她手里的课本充满好奇。  
“没什么。”米娅把书盖上，从草地上站了起来，卷了卷巫师袍打算离开。  
“那是麻瓜的东西，对吧？”对方不依不饶地跟着她。  
“是的。”她直言不讳，看对方实在是好奇，碍于情面就给他看了一眼。很难说她到底是为什么才答应的，可能是因为身高带来的压迫感。其实米娅一直个子不矮，但西里斯·布莱克高得就像电线杆，特别是对方离她太近了，她习惯和人保持一米距离，这种距离让她不安。  
“这是什么？”西里斯接过书，随手翻了翻，惊呆了。他感觉自己在看天书，每一个字母他都认识，拼起来居然都不认识了。  
“课本。麻瓜课本。”她简要地解释道。  
“哇，太酷了，巴特利。”西里斯宣称道，“我敢保证詹姆绝对没见过这种东西，我一定要比他多了解麻瓜一点。”  
她一点也不好奇詹姆是谁，虽然她猜他说的是自己的狐朋狗友，詹姆·波特。全校闻名的一对活宝。  
对方终于看了尽兴，把书还给她。“谢谢你，巴特利！”他欢快地跟她道谢，随口给她起了个绰号，“愁容满面小姐。”  
米娅冷漠地抱着胳膊——这个动作可能会贯穿她的一生。“我记得你以前叫我黄油小姐，终于有新灵感找上门来了？”  
那差不多是他们一二年级时候的事，后来西里斯·布莱克就厌倦了这个称呼，跟他的畜生朋友转而去找其他乐子了。  
“那可不是我起的，詹姆起的。”西里斯懒洋洋地替自己辩解道，转而又问，“巴特利，黄油，挺好的不是？”  
好你个大头鬼。米娅翻了个白眼，刚想离开就听见他在自己身后说道。  
“愁容满面小姐，愁容满面小姐，”他夸张地抬高语调，“嘴角贴向大地！”  
米娅忍无可忍地问。“你以为你是皮皮鬼吗？还是你对所有人都这么——这么刻薄。”  
“我刻薄？你怎么不说自己不领情呢，grumpy cat？”对方把手背在身后。  
米娅转身就想走。  
西里斯叫住了她。“看你总是愁眉苦脸，给你找点乐子？”他相当卖弄地拿出魔杖，随手一挥，变出一只假眼珠。“这个怎么样？全霍格沃茨仅此一颗的假眼珠。”  
“它真是丑极了——”米娅煞有介事地拖长音调。  
西里斯没有生气，还觉得她一脸嫌弃的样子看上去有点好玩，又挥了挥魔杖，变出了一颗吸血鬼的尖牙，足足有大拇指那么长。“这个够好玩吧？”  
“我没有老得掉牙，布莱克，我劝你留着它，等你老了以后自己用吧。”  
“你可真挑剔。”他又挥了挥魔杖，想着到底是变出一条舌头还是变出一只青蛙来，米娅打断了他。  
“无论如何我该走了，假牙你留着吧，还有假眼珠，没准有一天你也会需要——”  
“那你倒是说说，我还需要什么呗，”对方收起魔杖，“我好一次准备齐全。”  
“真要说，那可多了去了，”米娅一边想一边慢吞吞地说道，“最基础的假发、假眼珠、假牙，义肢最好也准备一些，以备不时之需。当然，只是本人一面之词，您大可等伤残报道之日再开始准备。”  
“我们之间到底有什么深仇大恨，以至于你要这般祝福我？”  
米娅咬牙切齿地笑了。“以防您不记得了，我有必要提醒您一句：一年级开学第一天，在霍格沃茨专列上，您把我的头发烧了。”  
“是吗，”西里斯说道，“那么改日定会寄一顶假发给您表示歉意，也祝您永远用不上它。毕竟秃头始终是一种恼人的缺陷，特别是您这样的女士，我随随便便就能看见您的头顶。”  
莉莉拿起咖啡壶，给自己倒了一杯咖啡，对自己听到的一切感到匪夷所思。“你们当年就是这么好上的？”  
“差不多，这是个开头。”米娅比划道，“我们后面又经历过几次类似的对话，互相阴阳怪气对方，很显然，我们家里都有人精通这种特殊的说话方式。”  
“如果是我，我会气疯过去。”莉莉设想了一下。为什么有话不能好好说呢？  
“反正，后来我们在一起了。”米娅耸耸肩，“再后来，我们分手了，和所有的情侣一样。”

55  
“你说爱情到底是什么呢？”西里斯躺在床上问。  
“我不知道。”米娅翻了个身，“抱歉，目前不想知道。”  
“为什么呢？”西里斯从床上坐起来，把刚用过的套丢进垃圾桶里，顺便去浴室放水。  
“那你说，你觉得爱情是什么？”米娅不答反问。  
“爱情，”他郑重其事地清清嗓子，“就是一辈子跟一个人用一百万种姿势睡觉，跟一个人吃一百万顿饭——”  
米娅无情地打断他。“合着你感受爱情的器官是屌和嘴？哦，可能还有肛肠。”  
“……还有以对方为原型写一百万个故事。”他把手背在身后，像一个想要听到表扬的小男孩，“怎么样？”  
“不可理喻，”米娅不满地评价道，突然想起什么，转而叮嘱，“还有，你再拿我当汤姆苏故事里的女主角原型，我就当着所有人的面烧一壶开水把你活剥了，做人皮灯罩。”  
他低头估算了一下自己的皮肤表面积。“你需要那么多个灯罩干嘛？”  
“他妈的。哪怕不是灯罩，地毯和窗帘也行！”米娅抄起手边的柴犬玩偶丢了过去，“这不是重点，西里斯·布莱克，重点是你以后不能再把我当做故事原型！”  
“不要丢我们的柴犬！”西里斯一把接住了半空飞来的柴犬，顺手拍拍它的屁屁，然后就把这只可怜的玩偶摆在自己的枕头边，紧挨着肚皮朝天的哈士奇玩偶，“你看，它们这样多好。”  
“一个简短的意见，首先，不是’我们的柴犬’。”  
“除了我以外，你是和它们相处时间最多的人，米娅。”西里斯喜滋滋地说道，“我们就像它们的爸爸和妈妈，多么温馨的组合。”  
“它们看我们交配的全过程，西里斯·布莱克，”米娅提醒道，“你确定你不是个失格的父亲么？”  
“噢，天呐，这确实是个问题，”对方直言不讳，但很快就想出了一个主意，“下次我会把它们的眼睛蒙上，用餐巾纸。”  
“所以它们就听我们交配的全过程？”  
“耳朵也堵上。”西里斯飞快地决定道。  
“本爱地球女孩建议你不要浪费餐巾纸，直接准备两幅睡眠眼罩和耳塞，”米娅慢悠悠地起床，“还有，浴室的水该放好了。”

他们就这样赤裸地躺在浴缸里，面面相觑，温热的水盖过了他们的胸膛，排气扇已经开了，所以浴室里并不闷热，到处弥漫着浴盐的马鞭草味。  
“我简直太喜欢这浴缸了。”西里斯宣布道，捞了一捧水洗脸。  
“理所应当，你是狗，狗都喜欢洗澡。”米娅朝后仰躺，不去看他。  
“他们都说，”西里斯停顿片刻，似乎在斟酌用词，“如果一个男人性高潮之后还很爱他的伴侣，那就是真的很爱。我现在就是这样的，以防你忘记，我十分钟之前刚射过。”  
“噢。爱我是一个失败的选择，我替你感到惋惜。”  
“拜托，我是爱你的，米娅。”  
“你确定要在这时候提这件事？”米娅干巴巴地开口，“打完炮的晚上，深夜十一点，泡在浴缸里。”  
“这是个完美的时候，米娅。”  
对我而言，可能根本不存在完美的时候。米娅在心底里说道。“你到底是怎么看待我的？”她问，并不知道自己期待着什么答案，“算了，不该问的。”  
西里斯想了想。“当然是一个——”  
“别说了。”米娅打断了他，“在我泡澡的时候请保持安静，先生，不然我就用大腿绞死你，说到做到。”  
“这话太辣了。”西里斯决定把米娅的这句话写进自己的书里，以及被大腿险些绞杀的剧情，想想就刺激，这个必须写。


	15. 56-60

56  
“你觉得伊恩·菲茨罗伊这个名字怎么样？”西里斯坐在自己的卡座里问道。  
米娅放下手里的玻璃杯。“看你拿它做什么了。”  
“一个配角，查理·康诺在梵蒂冈遇到的英国科学家，他们成了朋友，但后来他发现对方给MI6工作。”西里斯得意洋洋地说道，“怎么样？是不是一个绝妙的构思。”  
果不其然这是一个极其烂俗的故事，居然卖得这么好？果然这世上总是几把东西受欢迎，大众品味是无可救药的。米娅在心底里说道，朝他虚伪地点点头。“挺适合的，很配角的名字，很配角的生平。”  
“这就是我想要的。”西里斯打了个响指，沉思片刻，埋头继续开始打字。  
米娅往揉好的面饼上涂满番茄酱，然后是马苏里拉奶酪、风干火腿和蘑菇，把它丢进烤炉里加热。  
莉莉拎着包走进来。“米娅，这是什么香味，我一闻就饿了！”  
“披萨，专供一份。”她把烘烤得恰到好处的披萨取了出来，切了一大块递给莉莉，配上冰柠檬水、一碟甜玉米蔬菜沙拉和一块蓝莓慕斯蛋糕。  
“我怕是会爱上你。”莉莉开始大快朵颐，“你每次都给我准备那么多好吃的。”  
只是看在钱的份上而已。米娅在心底里说道。“是么？谢谢，都是错爱了。”  
“米娅，我也要吃披萨！”西里斯大叫道，“一上午的写作耗费了我的脑细胞。”  
米娅挑挑眉毛。“哦？我还以为一上午的意淫让你已经失去了饥饿感。”  
“这是写作，”西里斯认真地强调道，“是笔耕。”  
我呕了。还笔耕。米娅翻了个白眼。笔耕个头。  
“没有披萨。”米娅拿起一块，趁热咬了一口，“确切地说，没有一块是给你的。”  
“你太残忍了，米娅。”西里斯·布莱克挤在吧台上，“我愿意为披萨付钱。”  
“好吧，”米娅听见这句话，轻而易举地让步了，“10英镑一块披萨。”  
“好吧，劳驾，我要两块。”西里斯把纸币拍在桌上。  
“请慢用。”米娅把两块披萨丢进盘子里，递给他，又飞快地把钱收进口袋里，啊，有了这笔钱她可以去书店看看新书。  
“宣布一个好消息，查理·康诺这个IP的第一部电影选角工作已经结束了，”西里斯喜滋滋地向米娅展示手提电脑上的邮件，“开机时间定在两个月之后，我已经迫不及待想看到成品了。”  
米娅冷漠地抱着胳膊。“没有邀请您去客串，大作家？”  
“嗯……事实上他们邀请了，”西里斯一边啃披萨一边说道，“但我拒绝了这个要求，告诉他们我年老体衰，腿脚不便。”  
妈呀。这居然和我之前给他瞎扯的人设完美契合了。米娅吃了一惊，表面依旧佯装镇定。“不错的理由，很体面。”  
“并且我觉得我也不是很上镜，还是算了吧。”西里斯一边感慨，一边堂而皇之地显摆着自己风骚得闪闪发亮的脸。  
米娅皮笑肉不笑。“……行吧。”

57  
“我要借用你的浴缸。”当晚，米娅是这么说的，起身披着浴袍去西里斯·布莱克的浴室里放水。  
“行吧，随你。”西里斯四仰八叉地躺在床上。“记得开排气扇。”  
“嗯。”米娅在浴室里又刷了一遍牙，看热水放得差不多了就跨进浴缸里，还趁机抓了一把很贵的马鞭草浴盐。  
西里斯懒洋洋地打了个哈欠。“我太累了，先睡会儿。”  
米娅靠在浴缸边上，默不作声地陷入回忆里。

58  
米娅第一次来月经的时候是十三岁的圣诞假期，她发现自己的裤子上有血，奥莉薇亚在几年前就来月经，所以米娅知道这是怎么回事。她感觉那条裤子已经脏得没办法洗了，把它随手丢在垃圾桶里，直接换上了干净的衣物，又贴上了卫生巾。  
琳迪那个卑鄙的女人已经住到了家里来。当你有继母的时候，你就有继父。这话说得没错，虽然米娅从来不觉得父亲在自己的生活里有过什么显著的正面影响，继母来之前没有，继母来了之后也没有。  
米娅可以对天发誓，自己不喜欢琳迪，她一直在用实际行动表示这一点。她不和琳迪多说话，如果房间里只有她们俩，她就会想办法找借口出去，琳迪看上去也足够讨厌她，讨厌得甚至不愿意伪装。但她姐姐奥莉薇亚对琳迪就圆滑得许多，她们会在合理范围内互相吹捧，做到谁也不得罪，但米娅扪心自问觉得这样太难了。  
当琳迪发现这条被弄脏的裤子时，她扯着尖锐的嗓子在全家人面前表示。“我觉得这是个值得纪念的事，米娅。”  
父亲在角落里默不作声地抽雪茄。“哦，那就听你的吧，琳迪。”  
米娅感觉无地自容，又有点不安。“真的吗？这值得庆祝？”  
“真的。”琳迪歪着脑袋朝她刻薄地微笑，“这象征着你从女孩变成女人。”  
米娅原本以为琳迪会找借口办个派对或者让全家人去吃一顿，她觉得这属于可接受的范围。  
“所以，”琳迪把那条带血迹的裤子从垃圾桶里捡了出来，“去把这个洗干净，亲手洗，米娅。”  
米娅震惊地看着琳迪，她看上去是那么趾高气扬又理所应当，仿佛米娅必须这么做不可。  
她的目光又落到脏裤子上，不明白为什么带了那么大一片血迹的裤子不能丢掉呢？它一点也不贵。而米娅之前从来没有自己洗过衣服，家里有分门别类的洗衣机，还有一个每周来四次的帮佣。  
“为什么？”她问。  
琳迪耸耸肩，冲着她无懈可击地微笑。“我觉得你一定要自己洗干净它，这很有意义，你长大了。”  
米娅看向父亲。“爸，我不想洗这个。”  
“听琳迪的，好吧？”父亲漫不经心地把雪茄的烟灰弹进烟灰缸里，“她说得挺有道理的，自己弄脏的东西该洗干净，我当时读公学的时候也是这样的。”  
“不，爸——”  
“好了，米娅，别无理取闹了。”父亲转过脸来，“听她的，我觉得她没错。”  
她不再说话，拿起裤子准备去浴室洗，琳迪在她身后又说道。“我会把热水器关掉，血迹碰到冷水才能洗干净。”  
下地狱去吧，贱人。米娅把裤子泡在冰冷的水里，挖了一勺洗衣粉倒在血迹上面，搓洗了一阵，感觉血迹范围越来越大，她根本不知道自己会洗到什么时候。不列颠的冬天一贯很冷，她的手泡在冷水里几乎失去了知觉，鼻腔里都是浓度过高的洗衣机香精味，周围安静得没有任何声音，她不由自主地哼了几声“妈妈”，在贴满瓷砖的浴室里形成回响。  
浴室的门在这时候开了，奥莉薇亚走了进来。  
“奥莉薇亚！”米娅转过身，感觉自己唯一的同盟终于来了，“你知道么，琳迪居然让我洗裤子！”  
“我知道，米娅，”奥莉薇亚伸手，拿走了浴室架子上的护发精油，“那就洗吧。”  
“为什么？”米娅把通红的手从冰水里抽离出来，用力地搓了搓，“你不觉得她很过分么？”  
“不为什么，”奥莉薇亚打量了她一下，“她就是想让你洗一次裤子而已。”  
米娅抬高了音量。“我不想洗。这……这没有意义！”  
奥莉薇亚看上去有点犹豫，仿佛在做什么选择，沉默片刻才开口道。“我也觉得这没有意义，但是既然琳迪让你这么做，你就做，好吧？”  
米娅感觉自己的喉口一阵泛酸。“为什么？你当时来例假的时候，她可没有让你大冬天在冷水里手洗裤子。”  
奥莉薇亚不假思索。“她在家里做主，服从她，米娅。”  
“这个家才不是她的。”米娅恶狠狠地说道。  
“你对我说这个没用，既然你这么有意见，不如直接去找她。”奥莉薇亚换了一种更加有恃无恐的语气，“顺便去找爸爸谈谈怎么样，让他给你换个你喜欢的继母。”  
随后，奥莉薇亚走出了浴室，还帮米娅关上了门。

59

“你为什么这么不开心呢？”  
霍格沃茨的长桌边，西里斯·布莱克曾经这样问过她。  
“我没有不开心，布莱克。”米娅把教科书合上，“您多虑了。”  
“你看上去可不是这样。”西里斯举起茶杯喝了一口。  
她放下笔，看向他，突然心里有个主意。“布莱克，”她低声问道，“请问你有什么办法能对麻瓜恶作剧吗？不违反保密法的那种，我不想被魔法部和学校找麻烦。”  
“那还不简单，”他眉飞色舞地说道，“我帮你弄个笑话玩具怎么样？”  
“那会被发现的。”  
西里斯对此不以为然。“我教你念个踪丝屏蔽咒，除非魔法部的人把鼻子贴在你家墙壁上，或者你干脆轰了你家的房子，不然这种级别的魔法波动他们根本察觉不到——”他露出了得意的微笑，“詹姆和我都试过了，没有一点疏漏。”  
“好，”米娅感觉自己这回终于找到了办法，“麻烦你教教我。”  
“这算什么麻烦，”西里斯挥挥魔杖，“乐于助人是一种美德。”  
米娅想象着琳迪吃瘪的样子，不由自主地微笑了一声。  
“我带你去个好玩的地方怎么样？”西里斯提议道，“我和詹姆的恶作剧精品收藏，保准能让你大开眼界。”  
米娅看着他的脸，她在他的眼睛里看见了快乐、兴奋，这都很常见，西里斯·布莱克几乎每天都是这样的。但她所察觉到更多的，是一种令她深深感到不安的期待。  
她直觉性地意识到这是一个非同一般选择，沉默地犹豫着。  
西里斯看上去是想催促她做决定，但是不知道为什么，他没有开口，只是愣愣地看着她。  
“好，我跟你去。”她长出一口气，抬眼看向他，“那个地方在哪里？”

60  
“米娅！”西里斯用手把她从浴缸里捞了起来，捏着她的肩膀用力地晃了晃，仿佛想把她的内脏全晃出来，“醒醒！你晕过去了吗？！”  
她睁开眼，看见了浴室的天花板，过了一会儿才意识到浴缸里的水已经冷了，她在浴室里睡着了。  
“好了，别晃了——”她制止道，“再晃下去，我感觉我就要吐了。”  
“那就是你把自己泡吐了。”西里斯松开她。  
米娅撑着浴缸站起来，拿了一条浴巾裹在自己身上，一边打哈欠一边走进他的卧室里。“你的浴缸太舒服了。”  
“看来你在浴缸里做了个好梦？”西里斯把哈士奇和柴犬玩偶摆在床上，两只毛茸茸的小家伙把床分割成两半。  
“算不上，”米娅躺在床上捏着柴犬的屁屁，“就是一个……普普通通的梦。”


End file.
